Running with Dragons
by AuroraVBorealis
Summary: Hermione is ordered to watch Draco's every move. Draco wants to run away from his family, but he holds a dark secret in his veins, one that could cost him his life. A secret that holds him very close to Voldemort. Can She help? Will she want to?
1. Caught Up

As the haze slowly diminished around the gleaming castle, something seemed out of place. Of course, the allure of the castle was as strong as ever but there was still somethig distictly out of place that eclipsed its beauty. To the untrained eye, everything was perfectly normal, nothing out of the ordinary; students were already piling out of the 'horseless' carraiges and making their way back to the breathtaking school that would likely not seem out of place in a faerietale. Somewhere across the murky, dark waters, first year students were making their way in small wooden watercrafts to the place they would soon call home -- to times they would never forget. All of these things were nothing out of the ordinary, they had taken place for at least a thousand years prior, and would most likely happen for many years to come, but still, the aura that emanated from Hogwarts, was not an entirely happy one. Though students were laughing and piling out of the carraiges, and meeting up with friends, there was a distict misery and desolation that colored all the walls around them; spilled out of their mouths with every breath they took. Maybe they didnt even notice, but she did. She noticed all of it.

A light breath of air hinted with the considerable tuft of hair on her head and she trembled slightly, but the wind had nothing to do with it. The place she had considered a home away from home was now but a mere memory, a distant stretch of time that seemed so far away to her now, like a memory that you can't fully grasp, no matter how hard you strain for it. Her past was plagued with losses, she knew good times, sure, but the bad times had slowly crept up on and before she knew it, they had seized her and were drowning her slowly. This time last year, she had been, not necessarily jubilant, but she was lively and satisfied with her life. With the death of the headmaster under her belt, she feared for the worse, and the worse was yet to come; but it was drawing nearer, drifting along slowly--waiting for the time in which to best catch her off guard. As she watched the panic-stricken first years making their way, now, to the vast entrance doors behind Hagrid, she felt a pang of despair wash over her. How she longed to be back in their position, how she longed to be innocent and young-- ignorant and naive, some would call it. She couldn't watch this anymore, it was tearing her apart, this was not her life now, this was her past and she had to get away from it the best she could. It was best to sever all ties rather than leave some straglers out there, hoping to capture her unaware and bring her kicking and screaming back. Clouds were moving overhead and she was sure she could smell rain in the air -- she closed her eyes.

-

"Must you always mess things up? I told you to be here at eleven sharp, not eleven ten." He had just walked into the study, to see a high backed chair facing a roaring fireplace, the only thing producing light in the dreary room. There was a large snake coiled at the base of the chair, with its head in the lap of the man sitting in the chair. "I fear you will never learn to be on time. Have you not had enough punishments to last multiple lifetimes?"

"No sir, I have not been punished enough." It was a mechanical answer at this point. Its not like the boy could explain why he was ten minutes late. The Dark Lord would not accept excuses. No matter how much truth backed it.

"Lucius, take care of it." It was then that the boy noticed the older version of himself standing to the side of the chair, partially hidden in the shadows. The long haired man nodded, and gestured the boy to the door.

The man and the boy walked to another room with a smaller fireplace that produced spare amounts of light. The man closed the door, locked it, and pocketed the key. "My boy, you are a disgrace to the wizarding world. I do not know why the Dark Lord considered involving you in his plans." The usual speech, the usual degradation. However, being brought up in the Malfoy manor, surrounded by wealth but lacking all emotions, Lucius' words seemed to wash over him as his mind went blank, his body prepared and his eyes glazed over. It was routine, simply routine.

"Understand my son, this must be done. For your own good." With a sickening smile, the man pointed his wand at the boy, and executed the curse that has been said many a time within that very room. "Crucio!"

-

"Hermione!" Her eyes flew open and she became anxious, but it was only...

"Hermione where did youu gooo? We've been looking, um, almost everywhere for you, haven't we 'Arry?"

"We 'ave Hermione, we 'ave! Just when I thought the little bugger was going to, er, wait, why are you, um.." Harry trailed off, looking forlorn and confused. Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose to releive some pressure, or perhaps out of habit.

"Ron, Harry, I will have no more of this nonsense, you are insulting his memory, getting all liquored up, you know that? I , for one am ashamed in your.."

"Oh lighten up you ol' bookworm, we don't have school anymore, who are you going to tell? Filch?" Ron broke off into a fresh fit of laughter, slowly followed by Harry who had just realized what was going on. They were insufferable.

"Come on you two, we have things to do in the morning and personally, I think we should be getting some sleep if we're ever going to wake up on time. Harry look at me, you know what we've come to do so get a hold of yourself! You too Ron, get to bed or I'll.."

"You'll what Hermione, hex us?" This issued more laughter out of both drunkards and Hermione gave up hope on them, as often happened it seemed. She turned her back as they toppled to the ground, gripping it as if it were moving, and made her way back towards Hogsmeade, the Three Broomsticks.

It was routine, simply routine.

"Will you two wake UP!" Hermione screached, ripping the hangings from around their bed so hard they were near falling off. Neither of them woke up, though Ron shifted slightly, opening his mouth wider and continuing to sleep.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled again, shaking them out of their slumber.

"Wha!" Harry started and Ron merely rolled off the side of the bed with a not so pleasant umph sound.

"WHY! Why do you always.. ohhh my head..." Ron exclaimed rubbing his temples and trying to shield his eyes from the prying sun that was peeking through the window opposite him. Hermione thrust a bottle of reddish, purple liquid into each of their hands and scurried up to make each of their beds.

"When the sun comes up, we have work to do. Both of you need to get ready and get to your posts in the next 10 minutes. I will not sit around here dallying all day because you two always wake up with hangovers, at least this time you both found your beds okay." Hermione then promptly turned on her heal and left the room, went down the hall, past the reception area, past the bar and through the doors that led to Hogsmeade.

Making her way through the hustle and bustle of the early shoppers, she ruffled through her bag for some loose parchment and her favorite oynx quill. She found her favorite spot at Fortesques icecream parlor and sat down, shifting her seat so she could better see the goings on in Hogsmeade. It was only 8, but the all magic community was bustling with activity. She went over the list she had gotten, that they had ALL gotten, from Mcgonagall in her head:

**1. Observe activity going in and out of Hogsmeade.**

**2. present detailed analysis of suspicious activity**

**3. Keep a sharp eye out for any sort of dark magic -- report at once**

**4. Make sure to take time out to visit the bookstore and learn all you can, I have spoken to the owner, Mr. Havisham and he was all the happier to let you read**

**5. Recruit!**

_'Maybe recruiting could help,'_ thought Hermione _'but all this report dark activity stuff is shit, theres noone stupid enough to do anything in the middle of Hogsmeade. All three of us know this is just a bunch of bullshit busywork designed to keep us distracted from what we should really be paying attention to, like finding the Horcruxes and...'_ Hermione was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a rat scurrying by. She watched as it scuttled around the masses of shuffling feet to a spot some 10 feet away from where Hermione was seated. It travelled a little closer, searching for disguarded food or breadcrums. Hermione, thankful of a distraction from her thoughts, observed the rat. Somehow, she felt connected to it, just trying to get by-- noticing its sleek, somewhat matted fur, and its skinny, paws...missing a finger?

She quickly grabbed up her parchment and quill, spilling her ink; but she didn't care. She folded the parchment and stuffed it in her back pocket, grabbed her bag, holding it upside down. She creeped up behind the rat, and as it raised a rather large crumb to its mouth, she dropped the bag. She would have caught it if it weren't for a passing wizard bumping her, scaring the rat.

"Merlin's beard! Watch where you're going!" She watched the rat scamper off into a back alley way, and chased it behind a trashcan set in a corner. "I've got you this time. There's no escape!" She dropped her bag over the rat, who let out a frantic squeal. Swooping up the bag and securing the flap, she took off at a fast run towards the Three Broomsticks entrance; Harry's post. Screeching to a stop in front of him, she held out the thrashing bag in front of him and he looked at her as if she were mad.

"What are you doing Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"R-rat! Missing.. a .. a finger! In.. bag!" Hermione panted, and Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Wormtail? He couldnt be here, not in Hogsmeade, not now, no" Harry babbled, still gazing raptly at the bag in Hermione's outstretched fingers.

"He is! Let's get Ron and head back to the room so we can check on it. Afterwards we'll report to the Order" Hermione regained her composure and headed off at top speed to the Three Broomsticks as Harry rushed off to find Ron.

Hermione got there around a minute before Harry and Ron both showed up panting and Ron looking very confused.

"Lock the doors, shut the windows, Ron; get ready Harry." Hermione then opened the bag quickly and the frantic rat jumped out only to be stopped a split second later by Harry who had performed some sort of binding spell. He the nodded at Hermione who was excited that maybe, just maybe that had actually made some progress in the war. Harry muttered a second spell, for a moment, the rat just glowed a violent shade of purple, but then it faded, and the rat, as scared as ever took off through the wall panelling.

"It was just a rat..." Hermione whipsered, letting the sadness overcome her "I thought we had actually done something...you know, worthwhile..."

"It's okay Hermione, it did look like..."

"NO!" Hermione shouted, alarming even herself "I'm sick of this, they've given us this busy work because they're afraid for us, I'm taking matters into my own hands, Im sick of waiting around -- death is lurking! I can smell it, I can feel it! And I know both of you do too. It's time we leave here and try to do something that matters, I for one am not going to just skip a year of school and waste it. You two can do what you want, but I'm leaving." Hermione then turned on her heal ( as it seemed she did so often) with her nose high in the air, opened the tavern door and slammed it shut, leaving a dull ringing in Harry and Ron's ears.


	2. New Missions

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 -- New Missions

-------------------------------------------

Hermione half-expected to hear the sound of two sets of footsteps jogging up behind her as she walked, but even as she had gotten herself to the Hogsmeade station, only the usual rush of shoppers could be heard. Approaching the ticketbooth, she realized she had no idea what she should be doing, what exactly... did independence mean? She could always go back to Hogwarts, it wasnt too late to get her final year in, perhaps stay there and wait out what she should do with her life. But no, it was no safer there now than on the streets -- not with Dumbledore gone. Lost in a steady stream of thoughts, she set herself down on a vacant bench to sort through everything. Had she really intended on leaving? --No, of course not. Perhaps she would request a meeting with the rest of the Order and they could present her with a more challenging mission, surely after all these years, she had proved herself capable. She had dealt with more than half the order; how dare they demean her like this!

As if her thoughts were being answered, she suddenly felt a heavy hand clasp on her shoulder and she was startled quickly out of her daze. She looked up, expecting to see Harry's concerned face or Ron pleading with her to think rationally. Strangely, it was neither.

"Funny running into you here, Hermione." The man drawled out, taking a seat next to her and settling his patched ad scuffed breifcase on his lap.

"Professor Lupin, I dare say you can come straight to the point, I am under no dillusions that you have met me here out of sheer coincidence" Hermione said plainly, shifting her gaze to the pale man. He looked worse for the wear these days, scruffier and more haggard looking than ever.

"You always were a bright witch. You are quite correct, I have just spoken with Harry and a very frantic Ronald Weasley. Please, come with me, I beleive you have passed your apparation test? After all, it is..." He checked his watch "The 2nd of September which means your birthday was a little over a week ago."

"Thankyou for pointing that out, Professor, I do know when my own birthday is. I have no intention of going with you, however, because you will only delay my journey further by pointing out that what you are all giving Harry, Ron, and I, to do is more than simply busywork. Which is a lie, by the way." Hermione got up to leave, only to have Remus Lupin speak again.

"I know it is, Hermione, I am not the one that makes these decisions, but if you would come with me, we could all sort it out" He lowered his voice considerably, "New events and news have travelled to us recently and they may change things substantially, but I cannot speak of such things here, the walls have ears." Now he had done it, she could keep secrets, yes, but her curiousity more than often, got the better of her and this was something that was too big to miss out on.

"Fine, I'll go with you, but if you try to convince me to retake my post or anything of that nature, I assure you, I will be on my way before you can say Riddikulus" Hermione said, with a hint of impatience in her voice. Under normal circumstances, she would have dared not to speak to an adult this way, but techincally speaking, she was of age -- 17, and in her prime. Also, she wanted to do all she could for the light side of the war and they were wasting valuable time and efforts on insignificant things such as dark activity in Hogsmeade, and she for one, would not squander her efforts on such petty things. So, with ease, Hermione and Lupin prepared and disapparated and she felt like she were suddenly in two places at once, before her feet hit a dusty wooden floor and she staggered to regain her posture.

"Haven't had any time for cleaning yet, then?" Hermione asked, dusting off her robes.

"No, unfortunately, Sirius', excuse me Harry's house, is still having some technicalities and Kreacher is not being ... well ... sane. It should be sorted out shortly though, never you mind." Lupin said, clapping his hand on Hermione's back and leading her down a dank hallway and into a semi-lit room. The Order had to use this dark cabin-type warehouse in the middle of absolutely nowhere until things were fixed up at Grimmauld Place, unfortunatly. Hermione took a look around the room, expecting to see Harry and Ron and maybe Tonks, but she saw many more people as well : Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva Mcgonagall, Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and several other people. Many Order members were here so this must be important.

"I suppose some of you are wondering why we've brought such a large meeting about" started Mcgonagall, "and the answer is simply-- it is time for action. When Harry and Ron came to me, exclaiming that Hermione had gone off to do something undoubtably stupid ("Hey!") I decided that she was right, much to my dismay.

"This was not the only thing that prompted this meeting, however. Kingsley has identified the whereabouts of some of the more major meeting places of the Death Eaters and those who will be involved, already know the procedures in which we will go to to learn anything we can about such occurances. Also, all of you who are involved with the second mission, you know the one I am speaking of, should occure shortly, and sooner than we expected if we think it will work, perhaps in the next month. Harry, Ron, Arthur, You three will be sent to Cairo, Egypt where some meeting should be taking place. Hermione, Remus, you are to report to the Manor, Remus, you are to fill her in on details. The rest of you should already know the plans.

"As for the rest of you who do not know of some of the secret goings-on in the Order, the main mission may or may not be divulged to you, depending on the outcome and whether or not the Order members involved succeed. Especially you, Harry." Harry made a loud huffing noise.

"That, I beleive, is all, any questions and you can report to me personally now, or you can wait until next week, this is the only time I could get away, I dont know how Du----- _He_ did it" She looked near tears, and walked away into another room and out of sight.

Everyone was silent for a few moments and then small chatter broke loose, mostly concerning either Dumbledore or their new missions. Hermione, ignoring the slight on Dumbledore, made her way across the room to where Remus was waiting for her.

"What was she talking about, what manor?" Hermione asked plaintively, taking a seat opposite him, clearly intrigued-- if she was to be paired with Lupin, then this job couldn't be pointless.

"The Malfoy Manor" Lupin said, adjusting his coat and waiting for the bomb.

"WHAT!" Hermione exclaimed, unabashed that everyone had turned to look her way.

"We are to surveil the Malfoy property and manor. We now not only need to keep an eye on Lucius and the goings-on in his home, but now Draco, he could be just as dangerous as his father, though Minerva exclaims that Dumbledore always thought it was a shame he was brought up here, always being belittled and having his choices made for him. However, whether he be as menacing and cruel as his father, or just caught in the wrong place at the wrong time, we will find out and that is why we are to watch them. You will be the night shift, and I will be the day shift, that way, during the nights of my transformations, I can be far away from both you and their porperty so I do not have to risk being caught or maiming anyone," he told her.

"Are you telling me this 'project' is going to go on for more than a month, Professor?" Hermione asked tentatively, not sure if she wanted the answer or not.

"There is definately a possibility. We also have to keep a lookout for Severus, as will every one of the other Order members. We will be leaving tomorrow morning, 5 am sharp to a village in proximity to the Manor. Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes, how are we supposed to spy on them? You dont actually intend to go in the house do you?" Lupin merely smiled.

---

Dear Journal,

I hope father is satisfied, he's ruined another perfectly good set of robes. Not that the blood couldn't be simply washed out of them, but the memory of it all would linger. I'll have the house elves discard them as soon as one of the little scums come by. "Master Draco, can I wash your feet? Master Draco, can I be any lower than dirt for you?" Ha. Unfortunately, this is the closest I can come to a laugh these days, after the episode in June, I fear I am officially marooned in this Voldemort-forsaken Mansion for eternity. My blood, or what is left of it, runs cold everytime father comes my way -- sure, the man can be brilliant, sometimes, but he has since taken to violence when he can not get his way in words. Also, I have recently come to realize -- with all this time pent up in my room I had a multitude of time to think about things like this -- that father is Voldemorts little bitch. One of the greatest pawns in the history of... well... history! Oh, how great it would be to be as strong as he, who has followers who question not his motives and engage in any pursuit he wishes them to embark on. The appearance of such a man should radiate posture and greatness, but how can a man -- if that truely is what he is -- be so powerful, but also so feared? _"Draco, I will make you into the best Deatheater you can be" _and_ "Draco, you have to be your own man, stand up for what you beleive is right and do whatever it takes to get what you want. Whatever it takes," _father says. These two statements, when looked at seperately would seem like the man has big plans for me, and wants me to take control of my life. However, when looked at together, they are so contradictory, it makes my head spin! A deatheater is a follower, _I will make you into the best follower' _-- i.e. _**'Be a follower'**; and 'Be your own man, take control of your life' _-- i.e. **_'Be a leader'. _**How dare he try and use such adverse statements on me -- did he not think I would finally notice; that I would not see the truth? I am trapped in a world that doesn't understand me, and that **_I_** don't understand. Someone, anyone, help.

Draco+

---

They were given the rest of the evening to say their goodbyes and ask any questions they needed to. Hermione, Ron and Harry talked and both the boys decided against drinking away the death of Dumbledore and chose to make a more realistic and rewarding route. This still didn't make Hermione feel any less outcasted but she didnt let on and they seemed utterly pleased with her reaction. Of course, this made Hermione wonder whether they really knew her at all. Did anyone really know her? Did she really know herself? She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind where they would dwell until it started to eat at her and she would be forced to brood on them yet again. She spent the remainder of the night reliving the good times she'd had, followed by dinner and a few other words from Lupin as to where they would be staying and some other minor details such as how they would be getting there and the like. Dinner was as delectable as always, seeing as though Mrs. Weasley went all out, exclaiming that this would be their last good meal for possibly weeks and she was sure they would all starve before Voldemort could even get to them. She spent a great portion of the evening in tears, needless to say. When bedtime came about, which was earlier than anyone could have hoped to even begin to be tired, Hermione found herself thinking about how horrible it would be to have to see Draco Malfoy every night, when she thought she was rid of him for good. After he almost killed the headmaster and then fled like the coward that he is. She didn't care how much Professor Mcgonagall protested that Draco could indeed be good, she wouldn't have it, and she wanted him to suffer, she wanted him gone; dead. (2164)


	3. The Cabin

---------------------------------------

Chapter 3 - The Cabin

---------------------------------------

It seemed as thought she had just fallen out of her bed when she was being shaken awake by Lupin. Her vision was blurred slightly and she rubbed her eyes and focused on the clock. 3 AM. Ridiculous.

"Wake up, Hermione, I know it's earlier than you thought but I figure if we can get all your things together quickly, we can apparate there and get your luggage unpacked and settled. If I explain everything once we get there, you can catch a few more hours sleep and I can take the first watch this morning. You can have a lie in and all that, no worries." Lupin said as Hermione contiued to gaze at him with unseeing eyes as the sleep slowly drained away from her. When she didn't answer, he just continued shuffling around her already packed bags. When he was finished, he motioned for her to get up and hurry to say goodbye to Harry and Ron who were also up just as early, it turned out, and just as unhappy about it.

Harry told her about the meeting he was to survey and then told her about how he was going to track down the remaining horcruxes. He seemed determined to succeed.

"I just wish they would tell us about whatever that secret mission is. I overhead Mr. Weasley talking with Tonks about it and it sounds to me like it's at the Ministry. I sneaked a peak at some blue prints they had floating about but they caught me before I could see or hear anything else. Security is bound to be tighter ever since our fifth year though..." He broke off and Hermione had the sneaky suspicion that he was reminiscing about Sirius. His face was slightly contorted into a frown, but then it cleared over quickly and his eyes hardened. Hermione found it upsetting that his normally attractive features were usually cold as ice; though, she didn't blame him. Her face was sometimes like that (slowly getting more often, it seemed).

They finished off their goodbyes and Ron talked very shortly with her (he was never much of a morning person, Hermione thought) and she returned to her room, catching a glimpse of Lupin and Tonks sharing a rather passionate kiss. Lupin broke it off quickly and they separated. Lupin looked down and cleared his throat rather loudly but Tonks looked all the cheerier to see her. After several more drawn out goodbyes, Lupin and Hermione finally managed to get a hand on all their luggage and they apparated together away from the dusty warehouse.

"Well, this is it," Lupin said simply, setting down his luggage and taking a look around. They were at some sort of small log cabin in the middle of absolutely nowhere. Hermione wondered vaguely what was with the Order members choosing extremely remote, or desolate locations.

Lupin showed her around. It wasn't exactly large, but it wasn't necessarily small either. She wondered again why anyone would have a cabin in the middle of these seemingly vacant woods. The thought was no sooner in her head when...

"Dumbledore magicked this here during the first war. Didn't seem to trust Lucius. He was a trusting man, yes, but he wasn't stupid. He knew when people were acting under things such as the Imperious curse and those of whom are acting of their own accord, and Lucius was one of those people. Doesn't look like its been used since though..." Lupin trailed off. He shrugged and told Hermione to take the room on the left while he got upacked and then they would talk briefly.

When Hermione opened the door, she thought wildly of some tent hitched up in the middle of the room (because they were in the woods) but she saw a fairly modern decor. The room was dark and she had to light a few of the candles that littered the room. A queen sized canopy bed with a midnight blue cover and two dressers with a large antique mirror. Though the room was in the middle of the cabin, it still had a window that pictured a raging hurricane-like storm outside. Hermione immediately recognized this as the same type of windows the Ministry of Magic used, thought she didn't know enough about them to know how to change the weather to a more pleasant one., she would be sure to ask Lupin. When she was unpacked and putting the last sweater in the dresser, Lupin waltzed in and she took a seat on her bed.

"Professor..." Hermione began, "How do you change the weather in the window?"

"You know, we've never quite figured that out. Serverus used to stay in here all the time to "watch" Lucius, more like spread Dumbledore's secrets to, ahem, and anyway, that window has never changed that I've seen. Oh well, anyways, have you even thought of how we are supposed to keep an eye on both the little ferrets? Come on, put your mind in the game, I want to see if you can figure it out, after all, you're one of the greatest minds of your era!" Lupin explained jovially. Hermione blushed, she had actually thought about this quite extensively.

"Well, I figure that firstly there will be a magic field around the manor just like there is at Hogwarts so I'm assuming that any muggle equipment is out of the question. Second, If the Malfoy's really are as devious as we all know they are, then their bedrooms are likely to be on the second or third floor, assuming that there are that many floors, of course." She said looking at Lupin.

"You assumed correctly, go on," he said.

"So, we have to find a way to either get into their house, which would be extremely dangerous, especially with only the two of us, if not a deathtrap, so, we should find a way on the outside which means we have to find a way to look in through the windows of the upper story. Now, I don't know about you but I don't have the kind of balance to be on a broom for 8 hours, which I originally thought of at first. Also, I can't morph into anything that would help me with this mission in the slightest. So, naturally I started thinking about the way a criminal would work, which means something illegal. The first person besides the Malfoy's or Deatheaters would be Mundungus Fletcher. Now, if I assume correctly, Mundungus is in league _somehow_ with Ali Bashir which means he would have access to illegal flying carpets. And THAT'S how we do it. Of course, we'll have to used some version of extendable ears if we want to try and listen to what's going on inside the mansion. So what do you think?" She implored of Lupin who was leaing against the doorway smiling and looking impressed.

"Very well done, it took me _much _longer than that." Lupin said, walking out of the room and returning with a large brown paper bag. He set it down on the ground and pulled out a handsome looking rug that had to be at least 10 feet long and five or six feet wide. She could definately sleep on it if she had to.

"An Axminster rug, supposedly to seat up to 6. Bissalama Version 2, which means _have a good trip _in Arabic. You were right about Ali Bashir and Mundungus; they were pals back in school and everything. Now, since it's about 5 o clock, I'll star my watch soon, by the time I get back I should be able to tell you everything that I've found out and you can begin your shift around 9 or 10 tonight. Meanwhile, you can hang around here and have a look at the books we have here and go through some of the things you would have learned in your seventh year at Hogwarts. I think there may even be a book on Animagi which I know you would find useful eventually. Anyways, you can go ahead and get some sleep for now, I'm going to grab some things and head out. Any questions?" Lupin asked her.

"No, not really," she responded.

"Alright, Mcgonagall left a list of the curriculum over on the table in the kitchen and you can eat whatever you like in there, it's stocked. Goodnight... again, Hermione." And with that Lupin turned around, carrying the rug under his arm and closed the door.

Hermione immediately flung herself back on the dark comforter and without a second thought to anything, she fell asleep.

-+-+

Draco woke up with a start and took a glimpse at the clock on his bedside table which read 5:58 AM. There was no way he was getting back to sleep anyways and even if he could, his father would probably yell at him for "sleeping his life away". Grudgingly, he lifted up his black sheets and put some pants on over his silky silver boxers and a suitable shirt and left his room, closing the door behind him. He descended two flights of stairs and made his way to the kitchen where his mother and father were already sitting. His mother was gazing at her plate while his father sifted through the Daily Prophet --looking disgusted, occasionally sipping his coffee. A few house elves could be seen in the next room, scurrying about frantically trying to get breakfast completely ready. With all the movement they were making, most would expect pots and pans making mass amounts of noise but there was almost no sound at all. Draco was not surprised, it was the mark of a good house elf after all, and Malfoy's got nothing but the best. Neither of this parents looked up when he seated himself down between them.

"Where are the goddamn eggs!" Lucius shouted angrily, throwing down his Daily Prophet. Narcissa didn't budge but Draco looked up, slightly amused. Draco loved it when Lucius yelled at everyone that wasn't himself. It brought him great joy to watch the others around him get that panicky look about them. Almost everyone got that look, it could make even the strongest men go weak in the knees. Not Draco though, he had been brought up with it. It still caused him to sit up completely straight and become deathly silent but it didn't strike near as much fear into him as it used to when he was a child. The house elves squeeked and only about ten seconds later, the entire table was covered with savory foods; way too much for 20 people, let alone 3. They ate in silece for a while, the Lucius spoke.

"You know of the meeting today, I've spoke to your mother again but she still thinks it is unwise for you to go to the meetings or become a fullfledged Deatheater until you are 18."

"But I'm already of age! I'm not 18 for another 8 months! Mother, can I not just start going, I mean I do not think you of all people should be able to tell me what to do!" He said, outraged, rounding on his mother. Lucius said nothing, just snorted as if he thought Narcissa was below him, which even in Draco's opinion, she was. Hell, even she thought she was. She had bee a trophy wife of course, a hood ornament if you will, she had long since lost most of her personal opinions but she stuck to this one firmly.

"No" she said simply while the houseelves hurriedly scuttled around cleaning up. Draco knew better than to retort because although she hardly talked around his father, that did not mean she was weak with her spellwork. Draco got up, kicked the nearest houself (Corky) and stormed off to his room.

-+-+(1962)

Whilst Lupin was away, Hermione slept until about 11, which was significantly later than usual. When she woke up, she noticed the enchanted window was only slightly foggy. Then she reazlied two things: That later that evening she would have to be watching the Malfoy's and that the window was different, even though Lupin said it never changed. When she looked back, however, it was back to its storming, though it was merely raining, a slight drzzle rather than the hurricane like before. She pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. After she ate breakfast, she grabbed the list off the table that Mcgonagall had left Lupin and perused its contents. Most of the things on the list were supplied in the books that Lupin had left in the Reading Room, as he liked to call it.

She settled herself down, emersing herself in work and reading for hours, ate a bit more, then practiced some useful spells. She did in fact find the book on Animagi and she felt like Lupin was right; it was very interesting. Perhaps she would start working on registering in a later date. Before she knew it, night had fallen and she heard a faint pop come from the other room. Moments later, she heard the door to the Reading Room open behind her and Lupin sat dow on the old 70's couch. It was covered with some disgustingly orange, flowery design.

"Well, I was expecting some sort of disturbence or at least _something, _but it was easier than I thought. I went ahead and borrowed Moody's old invisibility cloak, or more like blanket... he always was one to be too paranoid. Turns out the Axminster and the invisibility cloak work perfectly together. Draco's room is the corner one on the Northwest wing on the third floor and Lucicus and Narciss'a is in the East wing., second floor, so we don't have to worry about them seeing us at the same time. Fortunately, Fred and George invented these devices sort of like the Muggle hearing aides. You can stick them on the windows or walls of anywhere, then put the other one in your ear and hear aything on the other side. Didn't come too cheap though, they gave me a discount, or so they say, but they're way too concerned with making money, those two. Anyways, it was worth it, I put one on each window. The other plug that goes in your ear, well, you can tune it with the little knob on the side to which one you want. Draco's room is set to 3, Lucius and Narcissa's room is set to 7. I wrote them all down on this sheet here. I don't have a clue what we're supposed to do about the rooms without windows though, but I suppose we've done enough for today. So, are you ready? All you have to do is fly Southwest for about 10 minutes and turn right, follow the creek and you should see it straight away. It isn't hard to miss, trust me. All I want you to do for today is view Draco, on the Axminster, and under the invisibility.. tarp. Record all you see or hear in this notebook," he said handing her a blueish notebook and a quill. He went on to explain all about the rug, gave her the ear piece and turned it for her to channel 3. She said her goodbyes and stepped outside under the cloudy sky and got on the enchanted rug. She flew off, waving at Lupin only to realize he couldn't see her because of the invisibility cloak. She felt a sinking sensation in her stomach because in roughly 15 or 20 minutes time, she would be looking into the face of the man who tried to kill Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, her beloved ex-Headmaster. She scowled and flew on into the night. (2620)

"


	4. Day One

---------------------------------------

Chapter 4 - Day One

---------------------------------------

As she flew, she recalled the first time she rode on a broom: she hadn't enjoyed it at all, but this was actually quite pleasant. She felt safer on this large platform rather than a narrow strip of wood. She flew the ten minutes, then immediatly turned right to follow the stream, but she didn't really need to look much further. A castle-like home was looming in the distant horizon. It only took her another minute or so to reach the perimeter of the property. She tugged apprehensively on the large invisibility cloak and checked her compass to find where the Northwest wing would be and directed the rug there. She got to the large room on the corner and peered in, tampering with the equipment in her ear.

The wide windows made it rather easy to see almost the entire room, what she couldn't see from one, she could see from the others. When she noticed that Draco didn't seem to be in his room at all, she just regaurded evverything in the room with scrutiny -- how different it was from her own. Large green drapes lined the windows, but were thankfully open. A black comforter with black sheets was littered on the bed and greenish pillows were scattered about on the floor. A large mahogany desk was settled against a far wall with dozens of quills and pieces of parchment. The walls were decorated smartly with what looked like original works that could probably go for a hundred-thousand galleons easily. The place did everything but scream rich. She also saw serpents everywhere; the design on his desk, bedposts, in most of the paintings. Small skulls decorated the top of his dresser, as well as a long thing sword embroidered with jewels and the Slytherin crest.

Before she could keep looking around, she was distracted by a tall blonde haired boy wrenching the door open and shutting it unceremoniously behind him. Her breath caught in her throat and she panicked about getting caught. She knew he couldn't see her but her breathing remained irregular nevertheless. Malfoy came in looking ruffled, but then again, he always looked like that. He sat down at his desk, took out a quill and began to write. It must have been a rather short letter because he was done very quickly. He marched over to a corner where a large black owl was perched on a stand, uncaged. Hermione assumed it was trained enough to not need to worry about such 'petty' things as cages; she scoffed. He walked over to the window farthest from hermione and set it loose with the newly written letter clutched in its talons. They both watched it fly off before he shut the window and walked to a small chest. He took something out in a large black case and set it on the end of his bed. Before he could open it, however, a small knock was heard from the door.

"Come in, be quick about it," drawled Malfoy smoothly. A small house elf came in carrying a tray of cookies and milk as well as several pills that rolled about on the tray. Hermione could actually hear them rolling and made a mental note to congradulate Fred and George on another great invention. Her curiuos side also took over and she wondered why he had to take so many pills in the first place. The elf then set down the tray on the large desk and turned to its master.

"Sir, Master Malfoy, would you like Kito to clean your room for yous, sir?" Kito the hosue elf asked tentatively, fingering with the filthy pillowcase he (or she, Hermione still found it most difficult to tell) was wearing.

"No, clean it tomorrow when I'm out. Do not touch the cabinet." Malfoy spat.

"Yes sir, Kito knows sir."

"Good, now get out," he snarled. He made a kicking gesture and the elf yelped and darted out of the room in an unnaturally fast manner. Hermione tried not to yell at him through the window. Her SPEW days were long since over but that did not mean she didn't still hold resentment for the people who abused them. Malfoy turned again to the case that laid haphazzardly on his unmade bed. Hermione was expecting some kind of weapon, maybe a potion kit made up entirely of deadly poisons, or perhaps even a dead body. What she saw however made her feel many things at once; one was confusion, which then quickly turned to amusment, and then back again. Malfoy was taking out a full length, dark-wooded violin and then began tightening the bowstrings. He didn't take out any music, but merely tuned his instrument and began to play a slow melody -- a wounded song, full of sadness and greif.

She watched, entranced, and no longer amused. She couldn't for the life of her look away. There was no way the little ferret she knew would be pent up in his room, not wreaking havoc, AND playing a violin -- and well! His eyes were closed and it seemed as if he was putting his soul -- if he indeed had one -- into the notes he played. This went on for a long while until all of the sudden, the doors to his room burst open.

Hermione's eyes immediately went to the tall, sleek, and slightly staggering man standing in the doorway. She recognized him immediately as Lucius, Draco's father. She noticed also, when she looked back at Draco, that the violin, as well as its case, had vanished. She had the strong feeling that Lucius would not approve of such an "obviously" girly hobby. Draco straightened up but still managed to look haughty. How he did this, she was not entirely sure.

"Where's your mother? I told her not to leave the study, I just got back and she can't follow the one instruction I gave her!" Draco could smell the liquor on him even though he was several feet away.

"Well, did you honestly think she would stay there for the ten some hours you were away? I would have left too," Draco said coldly, but in earnest.

"That is because you don't have the manners or discipline to be a dignified Malfoy. Maybe I should teach you some right now?" Lucius slurred, taking out his wand. Draco barely had time to react, and only narrowly avoidied getting hit by the Crucio curse. Lucius cursed and attempted again, but before he could get the words out of his mouth, he was blasted out of Draco's room, into the hallway and crashed against the wall. He fell to a heap on the floor and did not stir again. Hermione eyes quickly darted back to Draco who walked over to his door, kicked his fathers feet away and slammed it shut, pocketing his wand.

"I'll pay for that tomorrow," he mumbled angrily. He then threw himself on his bed and a journal appeared on his pillow. He took the quill out that had also appeared and turned to the near center of the book. He began to write furiously. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin badboy extrordinare has a diary? Journal, excuse me. Intriqued, Hermione deviated from the window she was currently stationed to a different window to get a better view at what he was writing, but he shifted his other hand slightly, sheilding it from view. Hermione was thuroughly peeved. He wrote for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he wrapped things up, closed the journal with the quill still inside it and it disapated into nothing. He sat up in bed looking a little calmer than he did before he wrote whatever it was down.

It was now nearing 2 AM and whilst Hermione was wide awake, it looked as though Draco was going to sleep. He slid off his pants, threw them over his shoulder and went to the restroom that was attached to his room. Hermione scolded herself for wishing momentarily that the bathroom had a window. When he returned some ten minutes later, his hair was let loose, no gel whatsoever and he looked very strange to her at first, but she'd get over it; she was sure. He was shirtless now as well and Hermione, being the little prude she was, looked away and fought the urge to glimpse back at his well toned chest. He climbed into his large bed, kicked the comforter off the side completely and slid under the cool black sheets. They contrasted so well to his pale skin that he seemed almost spectral under the moons gaze. He took a glance out the window to Hermione's left and stared for a long time, Hermione noted, until he finally drifted to sleep. He tossed and turned all the while Hermione watched... observed. She checked Lucius's room as well, but the shades were drawn and all she could hear was steady breathing. At 4:50 AM, she set off back in the direction of the cabin and landed around 5:10, choosing to take the scenic route under the ever-brighteing sky. It was nearing dawn.

When she came inside, she expected to have to wake Lupin but he was already wide awake, drinking coffee and reading something.

"Oh heavens Hermione, you're back!" Lupin exclaimed, setting down the papers. "I know you were under the cloak, but I was still worried -- did you find anything out?" Lupin implored of her.

Hermione told him everything of importance and only when she was finished did he speak.

"I figured as much after what I saw this morning. You know his mother doesn't think its safe to join until he's 18 -- I'm personally very surprised that he wasn't already killed for not being able to kill Albus. Then again, this might be because he's Lucius' son and the job got done anyway... I'm sure Voldemort has his reasons."

"I'm sure he does. So, did YOU find anything out about the meeting that Harry and Ron observed? Oh, and can you tell me anything about that secret mission? I know you know!" Hermione demanded.

"Of course I know! But there's no way I'm telling you, missy. You'll find out when the rest of them do. If they do, that is. Meanwhile, the meeting that Harry was at -- well, they couldn't find out too much and some we already know. They're going to head out with some new tactic, but we already know all about that. Some of the most useful information we gathered is that He's heading for Moscow. He had definately gotten stronger, I'm sad to report, they all saw him. Harry was the only one that didn't flinch. I fear for that boy you know, he's been through too much already and he's only 17. I don't think I could have done most of the things he has and still be sane to tell the tale. Still, I hope he doesn't do something stupid -- Merlin know's he's done it before..." He stared pointedly at Hermione as if to say "so have you, though". Hermione shrugged.

"So he's off to find the remaining Horcruxes then?" Hemione asked, though she already knew the answer. Lupin sighed.

"Yes, I'm afraid so -- a lot of us were against it, but technically speaking, he IS of age, so there's really nothing that we can do to stop him. Anyway, I'm afraid I've gabbed too much, my shift is up, you can go ahead and get some sleep." With that, he patted her on the shoulder and walked out of the house. ---As an afterthough, he came back in and grabbed his coffee cup and left again, rug in hand. Hermione trudged off to bed. When she got there she glanced at the window which was a stormy grey color, though it wasn't raining --not yet... just looked miserable, just as she felt; she went to sleep.

The next 2 weeks pretty much went by without incident, nothing too out of the ordinary happened-- more fights between the Malfoy's, talks with Lupin and the like. Nothing happened that is -- until one fateful morning when Hermione woke up to a window that was snowing so fiercely, she feared for the day ahead. And how right she was.


	5. Caught in the Act

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 - Caught in the Act

--------------------------------------------------

On that fateful morning in question, Hermione had felt something wrong. She knew something was not going to go well today, although, she had already felt that was every morning because she had to go and see the Malfoy's everyday -- today was just worse. As much as she hated to admit it, her opinions of Draco had changed, even if ever so slightly. That didn't necessarily mean it was for the better or anything, just changed slightly. Her opinion of Lucius had changed as well. It turns out that he is even more of a conniving bastard than she previously determined him. He thrashed about everywhere and it was difficult to even keep an eye on him, because even though he was on the second floor, he almost always kept his drapes drawn shut. She could still hear him, but most of the time, the only reason he even came into his room was to sleep and change clothes.

She had heard quite a number of fights between not only Draco and Lucius, but Lucius and Narcissa. She, as everyone knew, was a death eater as well and was just as faithful as Lucius was -- just... she didn't want her family to fall apart. She had married out of social standing, for everyone knew Lucius was more connected than the Minister of Magic himself. Her mother had been ecstatic at the marraige ("Finally, my Narcissa will be in the upper standards...") but her father had seemed less than pleased ("Dont you think you should think about loving someone before you..."). Narcissa didn't love, not then, or at least not for Lucius. She didn't feel like she could have gotten a better deal -- only until later did she realize that thinking of a marraige as a good business investment was probably not one of her better judgement calls. However, she had given birth to Draco, something she always wanted, a child to call her own. Sure, she was almost as demonic as the Dark Lord himself, but that didn't stop her womanly instincts taking a hold once in a while. Lucius had been delerious with happiness -- an heir! An heir! Of course, he would have to whip him into shape if he was ever to be presentable. Now, however, they were getting into more and more fights, mostly about petty things. Never did he use the Cruciatus curse on her as he would do to Draco quite frequently, he would never lay a hand on her, just berate her mentally. She knew almost as much as he in the area of the Dark Arts and although he did not think she would use them on him, he remained ever cautious.

Meanwhile, her assesment had changed of Draco for much different reasons. Noting the first time he played the violin, she had been dumbfounded and captivated. A soft side, if even so miniscule -- that is, before he knocked out his own father. The journal he had kept wasn't always concealed by his hand, and sometimes she could read some of the things he wrote. She felt bad for reading some of his more personal things, but, that was what she was there for and she was going to do it, by God, she followed the rules! More than often, he wrote about what a tyrant his father was, other times about the war and confusion. Of course there were the semi-frequent times he wrote about his friends (Crabb, Goyle, Pansy, Zambini) or about "kicking the shit out of one of the house elves" as he so graphically put it. Two times, she saw him writing poetry, something she never would have guessed about him. They were both sorrowful and grief-stricken... mostly about death, and himself. They were so eloquently written that she never would have guessed that he had written either of them and if someone would have told her that he had, she would have laughed ... for hours.

-+-+-

Hermione once again, read and studied all day and periodically would go and glance at the faux-window in her room. Not once did it change for the better -- if anything, it got worse. When Lupin returned, she got up from the couch in the reading room and set off again for her shift.

When Hermione reached the Malfoy manor, she glided smoothly past many of the windows. Not once did she spot Lucius or Narcissa, and she couldn't hear them in their room. Not that she didn't expect this -- Lupin had told her that he overheard them talking about some huge soiree at the Zambini manor. She made her was towards Draco's room and peered in, like she had done for the past two weeks. There was Draco, sitting at his desk, writing something on a piece of parchment. Unfortunatly for Hermione, she couldn't read anything he wrote over there because the desk was in the inner portion of the rrom, the opposite from the windows. Hermione cursed under her breath and waited. When he finished, he brought it to his large owl, which clutched it with its talons, nipped him regally (if thats possible), and soared to the window. Draco walked over to the exact window Hermione was at, and opened it to allow him (or her) to leave. For a moment, he looked straight at her, and she panicked to make sure he could see nothing. When he closed the door, he strode over to a large bookshelf and grabbed a large book that seemed to be disintegrating in his hands. He sat in a large comfortable chair opposite Hermione and began to read from it.

Hermione moved closer to the window so she could make out the title of the book -- leave it to Hermione to want to know something like that. She was now almost nose to nose with the window and she could almost make out the title when...

Knock knock knock.

For a split second, Draco looked straight out the window she was hovering by, then closed his book and set it on the sidetable and walked to the door.

"Come in, hurry it up" she heard him drawl. The door opened to reveal the same house elf as before, carrying a tray of steak, other assorted foods, and several pills. Draco snatched up the pills and the glass of water and swallowed each one in quick succession. He put the water back on the tray and turned away from the elf.

"No, I'm not hungry. You can do something for me, however. I'm getting stuffy in here, make your damn self useful and open the windows."

"Yes master." The tray in the elf's hands magically disappeared as it walked over to the first window on Hermione's right and unlatched it. She was startled at first, but realized this really did nothing, as he still couldn't see her. Draco walked back over towards his chair and picked up his book and began to read, once again. Kito finally finished with all the windows and asked Draco if there was anything else he needed. When he threw a shoe at the poor elf, it figured that was a 'no' and darted swiftly from the room. Hermione was debating on whether or not to send a secret jinx towards him for this fowl behaivor when a large red jet of light came flying swiftly at her. Before she could respond, the light collided with her and she felt herself go limp.

Draco stood up, pocketed his wand and left his room, walked down two flights of stairs and out the entrance doors. He rounded the side of the house and saw a single foot lying in the grass right below his window and a large rug planted in the bushes. He knew they had to have been under a invisibility cloak, he wasn't stupid -- so, he grabbed the rug and performed a hovering charm on the unconcious body and floated it through the front doors and up the two flights of stairs. He made sure to bump the body's head on every step he passed. When he reached his room he floated the body to the middle of his room, dropped the body unceremoniously on the ground as well as the rug, and then went to lock every door and window. When he was sure there was noone else getting in or out of this room, he cast a binding spell on the body so that they couldn't move when he woke them up. He then cast 'Ennervate' on them and pulled back the cloak to reveal...

"Granger! What the hell?"

"Oh my god, you're going to torture me until I die, this is it, this is really it! I didn't even get to say goodbye to..." Hermione started frantically.

"Why were you hovering outside my window!"

"How did you find out? I was bloody invisible!"

"I'm asking the questions here! Answer me mudblood! Why were you outside my window!"

"I'm not telling you! Are you insane! I'm going to die anyways, just get it over with!" she announced dramatically.

"I'm not going to kill you... yet. Answer the bloody question or I'll get the veritarserum!" he threatened.

"Let me go!" she cried.

"Alright that is it." He walked away for a moment, fiddled around with something behind her in which she couldn't see because she couldnt turn her head that far and she couldnt move the rest of her body. It felt as though she were bound in tight ropes. When he returned she tried to bite his ankle wildly but missed and was almost stepped on instead.

"You need to learn some manners, open your mouth!" When she didn't he cast a spell on her where she couldn't close it. He dropped a few drops of clear liquid into her mouth and undid the spell. He set the rest of the contents on his desk and turned to watch his magic.

"I'm not going to tell you Malfoy, I would never... Lupin sent me. I'm supposed to watch you and your parents because they are known deatheaters. Everyone knows you were going to kill Dumbledore, but chickened out, so we all know you're a deatheater too, just a bad one. There are others being watched as well. I'm supposed to document anything of importance that I witness here in case it can help us." Hermione's mind pleaded with her to stop talking but her own mouth betrayed her. "We've found out about several meetings and ...let me go!" The veritarserum he had used wasn't meant to be longlasting but he got what he wanted -- he knew about the Order of the Phoenix from his father. "How did you find me? That's the least you can do before you kill me," she spat.

"No, the least I can do is rape and torture you until you beg for the escape of death. No worries in that department though, I wouldn't touch you with a 20 foot pole and say Goyle did it. Torture... maybe..." he finished looking thoughtful.

"Fine, then do it. Torture and kill me, let's get it over with," she said, her famous Gyrffindor temper getting the better of her, even in her time of peril. He walked away from her then, opened the window and strode back over to her. He cast an unbinding spell on her, but she still lay there, whether it be in shock or what, if he noticed, he didn't show it.

"Get out," he said pointedly.

"W-what?" She asked, still laying there motionless. "Why are you letting me go?" This was fishy. Very fishy.

"Get up. I figure if I let you go, you won't be dirtying up my room with your mudbloodness, and I know you won't be stupid, or brave -- depending how you look at it, to come back. You'd be too scared anyways," he said striding over to his chair and settling himself in. "Go on, get out!"

Hermione got up, tentatively, very aware that he had a wand stashed somewhere in his pocket. Now that she could move though, she grabbed the rug in one hand, never letting her eyes leave Malfoy. She had one hand in her pocket, grasping her wand very tightly. She backed away from Malfoy, slowly dragging the rug and put one foot out the window. She was surprised he let her keep the invisibility cloak, but never the less she threw it over herself and tossed the rug out the window where it swayed gently. She mounted it, still watching him -- he never looked up. Not once. She jumped the rest of the way on the rug and flew off toward the cabin, taking more glances behind her to assure he wasn't watching her -- he wasn't.

_She wondered why he let her go, was he going to tell his father? Surely he would... And what about her being too afraid to come back? She would have none of this. She wondered what Lupin would think when he told her all of this. She stopped in mid air, over the stream. Was she going to tell him? Did he really need to know she messed up? _What was she thinking, of course she did.

When she got back to the Cabin she looked at the clock. 2:03 AM, Lupin would still be asleep. She walked into his room and yelled his name, he woke up so suddenly that his head almost collided with her when he sat straight up. She backed away and he apologized -- he told her to wait out in the kitchen for him.

When he arrived, Hermione made him sit down and told him everything that happened. She expected him to call off the entire mission, making her feel bad about getting caught and the like. Instead, he looked up solemnly, but determined.

"We have to go back.. you know that right? I'm not so sure if Draco will tell his father, I mean, look at the relationship he has with the man. I would bet it's a 50/50. He hates us, but he also hates his father, I suppose it depends on what side he really is on. Either way, we have to go back, we need this information, beleive it or not, it has helped the Order. We'll just have to be more careful next time." Lupin went to get up and took the rug from her. "I'll start my shift early, I beleive." He walked out the front door, leaving a confused Hermione behind.

She wasn't sure whether to feel angry and embarrassed that she had gotten caught and STILL had to see the Malfoy's everyday, or releived that now she could still prove herself to the order AND to Malfoy. How dare he think she wasnt brave enough to return! She would show him! With that, she walked into her room, not bothering to notice the hurricane like storm in her mock-window and fell into a troubled sleep.


	6. The Chase

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 6 - The Chase

-----------------------------------------

After a day of extensively researching the possibilities of becoming an animagus, she concluded that she wanted to take the new method of using a potion that would take half as long as the other methods. It would normally be very difficult, but she wasn't normal by any standards.

Slowly, year by year, she had gotten more and more known by the world, and not just because she was one of Harry Potter's best friends. It was strange, having people she had never met, come up and ask her if she was THE Hermione Granger. Schools knew her from her grades when Dumbledore would rave about her. Viktor Krum knew her from when they dated shortly in her 4th year, which meant that the Irish National Quidditch team sure knew her. Cornelius Fudge, ex-Minister of Magic knew her, as did the semi-newly instated Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour. This also meant that a lot of people in the ministry, countless aurors, and all the people from the Order knew her as well. Not to mention, of course, all the death eaters and Voldemort himself. Hermione, being the-boy-who-lived's friend, was rapidly becoming almost as well known as he.

Knowing all these people had a purpose, for the potion wasn't going to be as hard to brew if she knew people like Alastor Moody and Mundungus; therefore, she could easily get hard-to-get items. This way, it might not take as long, although it would still take months to complete.

After she had copied down all the ingredients out of the book, she closed it just as Lupin waltzed in. This, of course, meant Hermione's shift was up and she was exceedingly nervous that somehow, someway, Draco would catch her again. She still didn't know he did it the first time, so how was she not supposed to make the same mistake twice?

-\-\-

When she got to the manor, she took a inordinate mount of time getting to Draco's room. She looked in every room that didn't have the drapes drawn, looking for any sign of Lucius or Narcissa. She was also looking for signs that Lucius knew she was watching them. Nothing seeming out of the ordinary, but if anything, that made her more paranoid. When she finally decided that she could waste no more time, she grudgingly made her way to the little weasles corner room. When she got there, the window's were already wide open and she took extra precaution not going near them. She backed up far enough that she collided with some branches hanging down from a large red oak tree nearby. She tensed up, afraid that Draco may have heard and she scooted up slightly so she wouldn't get in the leaves again. There was no way he could have heard that, is there?

Suddenly, Draco came close to the window; she didn't know how he got there or where he came from because she was too preoccupied with disturbing the branches. He sat down on the satin covered window seat with a knowing smirk on his face. 'Had he heard her?' she thought wildly.

"You know, Pansy got these new underwear... they're very.. sheer, to say the least. Of course, everyone always wondered about you... my bet was always on those big cotton granny panties. Am I right Granger, please tell me I am," Draco drawled lazily out the window in her general direction. Hermione fumed, but did nothing, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction, after all.. there was still that slim chance that he was bluffing.

"Of course, you never would wear anything less than a circus tent around school. It's no wonder you're so pale. You were always covered up whether you were inside or out, usually the former, AKA the library. Are you training to be a nun or something? Trying to take over for Madam Pince, perhaps?" Hermione lost control -- she had never been very good with controlling her temper, not that she would ever admit this simple fact to anyone. She kept silent all the while directing herself quietly towards the window where the little ferrett was still rambling on about her.

Smack

An invisible hand came crashing down, momentarily stunning Draco. Unfortunately for Hermione, Draco's reflexes were impeccable, what with having Lucius for a father and quidditch training for 6 years. Before she could retract her hand from his now-pink cheek, he reached out and snatched her invisible wrist and yanked her forward. With his other hand, he grabbed wildly at the invisibility cloak and ripped it off, revealing a rather shocked and panicky Hermione. His eyes glistened maliciously and he turned to throw her cloak back into his room. "You stupid Mudblood!"

In the split second that he took his eyes off her, she took the quill that she had in her hand and brought it down hard on his hand in the fleshy part between his thumb and forefinder. He yelped in pain and his eyes narrowed malevolently as he jumped away back into his room. She didnt know why he ran back into his room, and frankly, she didn't care. She took this time to fly as fast as she could, stuffing her notebook back in her backpack. She had only gotten just as far as the property line when she heard a cackle from somewhere behind her. On a pure white broom with a reddish-brown tail, came Malfoy. The broom he was on, if it was really Malfoy's, then it had to be the best. He came at her at a rapid speed and she knew there was no chance of her getting away uncaptured -- unscathed.

Using her quick thinking, she turned around swiftly, facing Malfoy who was too into the chase to notice how quickly she dropped into a dive and soared under the speeding Draco and back in the direction of his manor.

Appalled at the thought the he wasn't quick enough when she dived, he turned sharply and plunged after her, closing in on her fast. He saw her reach his window and fly inside (that little wench is in my room!), the frays on the sides of the rug hitting the window panes. He darted in after her only to see her disappear in the swish of her cloak.

Enraged, he threw his Starlight 360 --newly bought broom-- across the room, causing it to collide with his owls' stand. It hooted indignantly and flew on top of the tall dresser, behing the scattered skulls, looking like a hunter watching over its previous conquests. Its large amber eyes gleamed in the light of the moon through the window.

He swung his arms around dangerously close to where Hermione stood stock still, in shock. When his hand suddenly collided with the side of her face, she snapped out of it and ducked. Clutching the axminster rug under her right arm, she pulled her foot out from underneath her and kicked as hard as she could at his exposed shin. He yelped in pain and instinctively clutched his hands over the injured area. His right hand was still bleeding slightly from when she stabbed him with the quill. She took this oppurtunity to rush out the window. It wasn't until she passed the 2nd floor that the rug responded to being in the air. Sweating rather a lot, the cool air stung her body as it reacted to the chilly night weather. Salt stung her eyes and she blinked back tears at the pain and at the speed she was going. 'How had she escaped that?' She thought all the way back towards the cabin. When she finally touched down, she glanced warily around, convinced that Malfoy had followed her all the way here -- he hadn't.

She didn't bother to waste time breathing a sigh of relief as she ran up the steps and crashed through the door, slamming and locking it behind her. She slid her back against the wooden door and started to try to calm her panicked, unsteady breaths. Lupin had heard the commotion from his room down the hall and came screeching out of it, in only his night things.

"Hermione, whats wrong! You've only been gone a little over an hour! Talk to me! What's wrong?" Hermione was breathing heavily from panic as well as the adrenaline now currently coursing through her body from the chase. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was thrilled.

Being a bookworm did have its drawbacks, she had to admit. Though, it made having an adrenaline rush 5 times as great as it would normally be. Not that she wasn't terrifired, of course. When she was certain that she could speak without her voice wavering or anything of the like. She told him MOST of what occured back at the Malfoy manor and about the very narrow chase. She didn't mention about how he provoked her, just simply that he did. When she stopped talking, she took a deep breath and looked up at Lupin expectantly, waiting for some sort of reasurring words as to what she should do. Suprisingly, he laughed.

"Hermione, that sounds like something James, Sirus and I would do -- just as foolish anyway. Don't get me wrong, that was a very close call you just had... too close, in trust. But you escaped didn't you? You escaped! Doesnt that feel good?" Lupin finished, beaming. Hermione sat there in stunned silence. What the hell was this lunatic talking about? Though, he did have a point... wait, no!

"What are you saying?" she asked, still dazed and confused. He was starting to sound a lot like Ron and Harry, all excited about near death experiences.

"Well, I'm trying to lighten the mood and the situation. Unfortunatly, you've just had two very bad run-ins with him in the last two days, but we still have to keep going back. We'll have to put up extra security and precautions, that's all. You haven't been caught yet, and with a brain like that, I doubt you will be. Just think! You're helping the order with every close call you have, I'm sure everything will be fine. I understand you're scared to death right now, but from the looks of it, since Lucius wasn't with Draco, or seemingly in the house at all at the time of the chase, its my guess that he didn't tell his father afterall. Anyways, we have to go back, just be more careful next time. I'm off to bed now, good night Hermione." And with that he turned on his heel and stalked back to his room, shutting the door behind him leaving Hermione in shock and if not a little miserable.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she was greeted with a snowy white owl perched on the edge of her bed. She got up quckly, ignoring the pestering thoughts of last night and scrambled to snatch the letter. "Thanks Hedwig" she said, patting her on the head gently before untying the letter and unrolling it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Found another one, right under your nose. Ron says his mom says Crookshanks is fine. When he got back from St Mungo's for pets, they said he probably just ate something funny... not suprising. He's taking care of the garden gnome problem anyhow. How are you? I know you don't like where you are... well, write back! Love Ron and Harry_

She quickly reread the letter, smiling, and wrote a vague letter of return. She knew she couldn't send anything of importance in a letter in case it was intercepted and as she knew so well -- that was definately plausible.

Journal,

Had another run-in with Granger tonight. I knew she was going to come back, she's too proud and nosy not to. The stupid mudblood know-it-all. My hand JUST stopped bleeding from when the wench stabbed me with a damn quill. My shin is also currently resting on a towel soaked in Murtlap Essance, but I won't get into that. The new broom father got me was out run by Granger and most obviously, I am quite displeased. On a RUG, did I mention? In happier-not-really news, Pansy's coming over tonight -- she decided, not me. Not that THAT'S a big surprise. She's definately a bit loose as of late... I wonder who else she's banging? No matter, I could care less. Thoughtfully yours (or mine.. seeing as though I'm the only one that reads this) Draco

P.S. If Granger comes again I might beat her to a pulp with her own arm and you can hold me to that.


	7. Strange Encounters

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 - Two Strange Encounters

-----------------------------------------------------------

Over the next week, he continued talking to her, though in a rather harsh manner. She knew he was still rather enraged by that one night when she escaped. Frankly, she was afraid of him. He was very far emersed into the Dark Arts and although she knew many spells that others didn't and she was the smartest witch in her year (when she actually went to Hogwarts), she was not going to kid herself into thinking that he could not hurt her if he really wanted to. She remained cautious about making any sounds even when he continued having one sided conversations with her. She had no doubt in her mind now that he hadn't told Lucius because Lucius was the type of rash person that would jump to the throats of suspected spies, kill them, and ask questions later. Since all seemed calm, she was pretty sure that Lucius had no idea.

Night after night she came back to see him talking to seemingly thin air, knowing that she was there. Telling her stupid things, things about Pansy that she CERTAINLY did not want to hear. After about a week, she noticed that he seemed to doubt himself... wasn't entirely sure if she was even there. He tried insulting her, her family, her heritage -- but she would not rise to the bait as she normally would. This made him think she indeed had been scared off by their last "encounter". He wanted desperatly for her to come back, at least to fight with him, so he told himself.

Hermione didn't rise to the bait for several reasons. For one, she didn't want a repeat of the night where she was convinced that he was going to kill her. Also, some of the things he had said... let slip, more like, when he was starting to think she wasn't there were quite useful. After 2 weeks straight he was completely convinced that she was no longer watching him or his family because there was obviously no way Granger could be so quiet, so sneaky, so docile.

However, after so long of being able to talk endlessly with noone in particular, it felt good to be able to speak his mind some times, though he wouldnt admit to being so.. weak. Even if it was something stupid, like how much he hated dinner with his parents, or how he wished he could go back to school (not because it was being run by ANOTHER 'mudblood lover' though, of course), he still felt weak sharing it to anyone, even if it was no one.

He would occasionally slip things such as where his parents were... places other people were, deatheaters, and things that to him, were pointless, but to Hermione and the Order, they were gold. Hermione would report such things to Lupin, but found herself increasingly wary of telling him the personal things that he told her, so she kept that quiet even though Lupin insisted she should tell him, she convinced him it was nothing important.

Meanwhile, Hermione continued with her studies, never one to slack off, even though she wasn't even in school any more. She already knew the material for all of 7th year, and was progressing on to bigger and better things. She was busy trying to convince Mcgonagall to let her take her NEWTs at the end of the semester, or at LEAST at the end of the school year with all the others. Animagi training was difficult. She had decided on becoming little brown barn owl, so it would be difficult to discern her from all the other owls, very inconspicuous. Although, she still wanted something... different... so she decided to get a little white star on her left wing. Brewing the potion was moving along nicely.

-+-+-+

Draco would walk around his room in only his boxers during the first week after 'the incident', just because he knew Hermione would blush everytime, no matter how often he did it. Hermione thought about flashing him once from underneath the cloak but even when she was invisible, she was still too proper (prude some -- like Draco -- would call it).

One night, roughly 2 and a half weeks since they had "spoken" last, and after hours of Draco's incessant, unperterbed babbling, Hermione simply snapped.

"Could you stop talking for like 5 minutes! You just wont shut up!" She yelled, forgetting momentarily that she was supposed to be holding her tongue and keeping quiet. He stopped in mid-sentence, flashing the smirk that enthralled most girls, but made Hermione cringe with utter disgust.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't mudblood Granger, out for a midnight stroll -- or fly...? I was starting to think I was talking to myself," He said, still smirking.

"Well, technically speaking, you were, seeing as how I didn't say anything back until just now.." Hermione said haughtilly. Draco's grin grew. "And stop with that incessant smirking!" She wenched off the cloak and glared at him as he leaned back, looking like he had just won a maration.

"I knew you were out there Granger, you just couln't resist my charm could you?"

"Resist you! Are you crazy? I'm here on orders, if there was any way I could get around being here, I wouln't be! Do you honestly think I would want to be here, looking at you half n-naked every night? NO!" She said angrily, he just continued to smirk.

"Sooo, how'd you like all the stuff about Pansy? I thought you would especially like that," he said, looking smug. In Reality, he was just covering up for the fact that he wished he hadn't told her all the things he did. He really did think she was gone, and he was now trying to divert her attention towards some of the lesser revealing things; away from his problems.

"Not really Malfoy, actually I found them quite vulgar. I can't beleive she can stay with you even when you're obviously just using her for sex!"

"Technically, mudblood, she's not WITH me, and secondly, shes too stupid to realize that im using her for sex, even if I told her flat out to her face," he said lazily.

"Why drag her around?" she retorted.

"Why ruin a good thing?" he said simply.

"Why are you such an asshole?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" She glared at him malevolently for a few seconds while he basked in the glory of winning the argument. She wouldn't let him for long.

"Why do you act like such a prat when you've told me things I know you wouldn't have if you had REALLY known I was still there?" Malfoy's face dropped considerably, and this time, it was Hermione's turn to smirk. "Oh yes, don't think I've forgotten, in fact.. hang on a moment.. I wrote one of them down..." She said turning to rummage around in her bag while Malfoy's blood ran cold.

"Wrote one of WHAT down, exactly?" He asked forcefully. Hermione didn't answer, instead, she pulled out another notebook and turned a couple of pages in and began to read.

"Our hearts surrounded in warmth,

The world's cold exterior pulls us in

As it pushes away with unfeeling hands

We forget for a moment what is with us

I grab for an outstretched hand,

But it recoils as I reach for it.

Now everything has turned its back on me,

I forgot for a while what is gifted to me..."

He cut her offf and she looked up, slightly shellshocked and slightly afraid that he would lunge at her through the open window.

"Give that to me, I don't want you to have it," He said, reaching his hand out for the paper. Hermione retracted it and made the rug fly a little farther away, not wanting to give it to him.

"No, I dont think I want YOU to have it," She said sarcastically.

"It's mine."

"Well, now it's not," She said, stuffing the entire notebook back in her back as he looked at her, his eyes seering into her own and for a moment... just a moment, she lost all rational thought. How could eyes that can hold the passion of such hatred towards her not be able to love? If hate is passion and passion is also love then why couldn't he manage it? And though Hermione had never really been in romantic love before, she knew she was capable of it. She had really and truely liked Viktor, but love? No. She had given him up after Ron had made such a fuss over him and she loved Harry and Ron more than anyone knew, she would do anything for them. She thought she had liked Ron, in 5th year, but she came to realize it was just her sisterly feelings getting a hold of her and trying to confuse her. It had been a long time, a truely long time since she had liked anyone, and she had never loved anyone for more than family or as friends.

Looking at Malfoy again, she wondered if he had ever loved... if he even loved his family, no matter how horrible they really were. She wondered if he ever had more than lust for Pansy, and did he care about his goons for friends at all?

"Stare much Granger? I mean I know I'm good looking but.." He sounded sarcastic, but she could tell he was still angry about the poem.

"Have you ever loved anyone Malfoy?" she blurted out, instantly regretting it.

"Have you ever heard of thats none of your business? I don't even know why I'm sitting here talking to you when I could be doing much more important things... Why don't you scamper off and stop bothering me!" He shouted, turned and shut the window in her face. Pretty much exactly as she had expected. The window was closed now, and there was really no point in staying when there was noone else in the house and Draco was just going to go to sleep all in a huff, so reluctantly, she pulled the cloak back over herself and flew off in the direction of the cabin.

All the way back she was emersed in her thoughts. She couldn't beleive she had just sat there and had a civilized (well civil for them anyway) conversation with Draco Malfoy, and about things she never would have thought. He looked truely hurt when she refused to give him his poem, but honestly she wanted to keep it, if not only for a keepsake to prove to someone, anyone that a Malfoy had a soft side. Though she thought this, a small part of her, in the very back of her head knew she would never show it to anyone, that it was much too personal; and if she were him, she wouldnt want him to show anyone anything of hers.

When she arrived at the cabin, she opened the door slowly, as to not awake Lupin, but instead, she was met with the strangest sight and before she could even register what was going on, everything became blurry and the last thing she saw before she tumbled to the ground were several pairs of eyes and Lupin trying his hardest to catch her before she fell.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she felt a considerable lump on the back of her head where it collided with the hard wooden floor. She was positioned in her bed with a raging hurricane going on in the window on the far side of the room. She wasn't certain how she had even gotten in bed, but she knew one thing, last night had to have been a crazy dream... she couldn't have seen what she thought she had. Certainly not! She closed her eyes and rubbed them, trying to will away the pain in her head and leaned back against the pillow. When she opened up her eyes again she didn't see her room, but instead a pair of strikingly green eyes WAY too close to her face. She almost tumbled out of bed.

"HARRY! Don't do that!" She yelped, clutching the covers towards her chin as he laughed, jumping up on her bed.

"Well, good morning! It's a WONDERFUL day isn't it! Just fantastic! Simply superb!" he said beaming and looking around her room, not even bothering to frown at the storming window in the corner.

"Harry what is wrong with you? You're starting to act like Bagman... just not as large.." she said hesitantly, wondering what the hell could be wrong with her friend, and why he was there. Speaking of which, "Harry, why are you here?"

"Why am I here, you ask? Well, Ron's here too, he's in the kitchen, in fact a lot of the order was here earlier in the morning when you came in.. but then you kind of...Anyways, we have FANTASTIC news!"

"They caught Voldemort! They caught more giants! They caught Death Eaters! I swear, if they got Lestrange..." Hermione babbled, letting her imagination get the best of her.

"No, no, no! You know the mission they were talking about... the one none of us were supposed to know about? Well... Ah, I don't want to tell you, you're going to have to see it for yourself!" He said, obviously the happiest he had been in the longest time. She wondered what on Earth could make him this happy, when he just said it wasn't the capture or demise of Voldemort or his followers. Moments later, it was cleared up, however.

"Promise not to scream Hermione.. promise me..." Hermione nodded reluctantly, somehow worried that something was wrong. Harry beamed even wider (if that was possible). Just as she did so, the door to her bedroom creaked open and Remus Lupin walked in, followed closely by Ron, then Tonks, Mcgonagall, Moody... and a shaggy black dog? Hermione's breath caught in her throat as the black dog transformed in front of her very eyes. Mere seconds passed, which seemed like an eternity, and then, there in front of her stood a man. A dead man? Sirius Black.

"Hello Hermione, long time no see."


	8. Hellos and Goodbyes

"Hello Hermione, long time no see."

She stood stock still, trying to process what her eyes were seeing. Somewhere in her brain, whatever part was supposed to be transfering infromation was not working. Her mind was drawing a complete blank

"But... but... you can't be Sirius. He's dead. Fell behind the veil..." Hermione unconsciously fell onto the side of her bed, giving her weak knees a break from the shock. "It's physically improbable, no, not improbable, impossible; but still, he shouldn't be standing right in front of me. This is all a dream; a hallucination..."

"Hermione, look at me." Sirius cupped her chin in his hand, and brought her face up to his. "I'm no imposter. If I escaped Azkaban, I can do anything." He grinned as he saw her eyes light up, showing him that the synapses in her brain finally relayed the message.

"Sirius black... you're alive."

A fire was roaring in the fireplace and for once, Hermione noticed, the enchanted window only showed a slight mist.

"So how in Merlin's name did you come back from behind the veil?" Hermione had a cup of steamy cocoa in her hands.

"We're not one-hundred percent sure, but apparently Luna Lovegood's mom fell behind it; she's the one who invented it. So Luna's dad sent it to the ministry to study it some more. To see-"

"Mr. Lovegood still doesn't trust the ministry, but-" It was Ron who cut off Harry; they were both too excited to let the other finish the story of what happened.

"He let them study it some more, the unspeakables, but a few fell in just before we were there and-"

"That's when Sirius fell in-"

"Luna always said that they were 'just beyond the veil' and she was right that she would see her mum again. We don't know all the details but here he is." Harry was positively beaming with joy. After all, he got his godfather back. A role model. One of the last remaining memories of his late parents.

"And Mrs. Lovegood is with Luna right now." Ron's chair was jiggling along with his knee.

Hermione couldn't do anything but smile at her two friends, who were blissfully happy that they got a good friend back. "But what about the charges, Sirius? Why aren't you back in Azkaban?"

"With the events of the past two years, they cleared me of everything. Hermione jumped up and allowed Sirius to envelop her in a bear- er, dog hug.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

--

A few days later, Hermione was sitting in the study, pouring over more books when Harry and Sirius walked in. She was still glad to see them even three days later, as Lupin had given her time off from her duty just this once to visit with the two of them before they left again.

"Hermione, I know it seems like we just got here, but we can't waste another moment in looking for the horcruxes. We're going to set off tomorrow morning," Harry said, staring at his shoes whilst Sirius was examining his fingernails, which suddenly got more interesting. They were waiting for her to blow up. She hadn't known they were leaving this soon! Why didn't anyone tell her! But, then again, shw as going to remain calm because they were right, they needed to get going as fast as possible if they were going to wage war with Voldemort anytime soon.

"Oh, I wish all of you weren't leaving, and I'm sure that sounds selfish, but just know, I'm going to be here for a while so you should stop by as often as you can spare the time. Oh come here!" She said exasperatedly and enveloped them both in an alarmingly tight hug. "You two be careful and make sure to tell Ron that if he gets himself killed, I'll kill him!" She said seriously, wagging her finger in each of their faces in turn. They looked close to cracking up, both distorting their faces so they looked somewhat sick.

"Oh Hermione, it's only 7 o clock, we won't be going to bed for a few hours so you can tell him yourself. But I thought we would tell you now since, well I don't really know, Sirius said we should do it." He looked confused. That was just like Harry, and she loved him for it.

After countless goodbyes and breathtaking (literally) hugs later, they all decided it was best to go to bed early because they were getting up before dawn the next morning. Hermione turned in early as well because Lupin had informed her that she would be starting her rounds once more the following evening. She wondered if anything had changed in the past 3 days of her not visiting. Draco would be happy, that was for sure.

When Hermione awoke the next morning, Harry, Ron and Sirius had already departed and although she knew they would be gone when she woke up, she still felt disappointed. Everything had happened so fast, but it was probably one of the best things that could have ever happened to Harry at this stage in the 2nd war. He needed someone he could look up to, though Hermione didn't find him a very good role model, and someone to act as a fatherly or at least brotherly figure. Sirius, for the most part, fit the part perfectly.

She got up and made herself some coffee, Lupin was also gone, so she had the house to herself. Well, Crookshanks was there, as Ron had brought him over when he came, and she was thrilled to have him back. She wondered if he would know that it was still her when she finally transformed into her owl form. Sure he would, after all he saw through Peter Pettigrew's shrewd disguise before the rest of them.

--------

The day made her feel more lonely than ever, cooped up in that small cabin in the middle of nowhere. No neighbors, no kids her age, no nothing. She wondered how much longer it was going to be until she could finally stop hovering around the Malfoy manor like a fly that would not die. She was happy at least, that she got avoid his taunting, ranting and raving at her for 3 days in a row, and it seemed so far away now that her post was steadily approaching.

The day went by in a haze and before she knew it, Lupin was strutting through the door, cheeks rosy from the bitter wind. After all, it was nearing the middle of October and she wondered if she was going to have to start flying with a quilt. Grudgingly, she greeted Lupin who assured her that nothing, as far as he could tell, had changed. Not with Lucius anyways, though he noted that Lucius seemed to be in a much better mood today, but shrugged it off. Hermione walked outside and tightened her jacket around her, luckily it was only a cool night, but before long she would be in trouble.

She grasped the rug and striaghtened it out in front of her, and climbed aboard as it took off into the night sky. She relished in the feeling, she hadn't even known she was missing being in the air (as she used to be deathly afraid of it). Her feeling of euphoria dwindled steadily as she became closer and closer to the Malfoy manor. She sucked it up and flew straight for Malfoy Jr.'s room. Right as she came to a halt in front of his room however, she had to stifle a gasp as she saw a long, lean head sticking out of the window, platinum hair flying in the breeze.

"You know Granger, you really need to think more on your sneaking tactics," he said casually, though she felt malice in his voice. She was also confused.

"How did you know I was here! I just got here!" She said, ripping off her invisibility cloak in a huff. There was no point in keeping it on if he already knew she was there.

"You want me to go through the list? Well, I've been sitting here, avoiding my father no doubt," he started with contempt "And I noticed that you hadn't been showing up as of late. Now you ask how I know you weren't here, watching me? Because for one, almost everytime you get here you rustle those leaves. If you don't do that then you're breathing too loud. Or you put on such repulsive smelling perfume that I get a huge whiff of it everytime you zoom by."

"But I didn't put on any perfume! And I put a silencing spell on me so you could'nt have heard me breathing! And I purposely missed that tree! I made sure of it!" Hermione protested angrily. She really hadn't hit it!

"Oh you're right, you didn't do any of those things this time," draco drawled, leaning one arm out the window casually.

"Then how did you --" She started, before he cut her off.

"You might want to make sure you're completely covered by that cloak before you come flying to my window," he smirked. Hermione fumed, how could she have been so careless!

"You think you're so smart.. well.. you're...not!" Why did she say that? She knew she sounded like a 4 year old, but at the present time, she didn't care. His smirk merely grew more evil, if that was even possible.

"So Granger, where have you been for the last three nights? I dare say I've missed your... countenence," he chuckled at the absurdity of that statement and went on, "been searching the streets for food with Weasel boy?"

"No Malfoy, as a matter of fact, I haven't. I'm sure Ive made use of my time more than you have, sitting here basking in your wealth. I wonder if you've ever earned a damn thing in your life!" She said angrily. He furrowed his brow as if he were thinking far back to find an exception to the whole truth of that statement. When he could find none, he said silkily, "Not that it matters, but I don't HAVE to earn anything. Why would I want to exsert myself when I'm fully happy the way I am now?"

Hermione noted that he didn't seem to beleive the last part of his statement. His usual mask was broken for a very breif moment where his eyes reflected some sort of hurt, and anger. Though not the usual seething anger that usually consumed him; this was a different type, and for the first time, Hermione wondered whether he had a choice in how he wanted to run his life. Before she could think any more on the subject, his facade was up and his expression darkened in angry amusement.

"I know you want to sit there and stare at me, because after all I am me... but please try and make it less noticable so I dont lose my dinner, mudblood." He was angry. Perhaps she had noticed the slip in his cool demeanor. Nonsense, she was to daft. She ignored the slight on her heritage and looked at him with understanding, which, if anything, made him angrier.

"You aren't happy, are you?" she said, looking at him with.. was that pity? He looked at her angrily, unable to say anything.

"You arent..." She looked at him for a second longer, unable to think of anything else to say before she turned and fled before she could experience the full extent of his wrath. She flew as far and as fast as she could away from the pleading and angry cries of "Granger!" and "You get back here!". Why had'nt she ever noticed it before? Maybe he was far too young to even understand the extent of some of his actions, or maybe he was forced to be the way he was. Maybe it really was the way he was brought up. Hermione didn't blame it all on this, after all Sirius had escaped from his horrible family but maybe Draco just wasn't strong enough or maybe there were other things she didn't know about.

Hermione stayed lost in her thoughts the entire way back to the cabin, where she took the rug inside, and walked straight to her room down the hall. Did she want to find out about Malfoy; what made him tick? Perhaps not.. but she would find out anyway.

A/N -- sorry for the long wait, I had writers block and I did this in sections... again sorry for the wait and thankyou to all my reviewers... also to the person who didn't like my writing style.. some words I use may have more than one meaning so please look them up before you chose to say they dont make sense. The way I write is actually the way I talk so thats how im going to keep writing but thank you for the review anyways! Keep it up guys, you keep me writing!


	9. Blue Blood

Chapter Nine   
Blue Blood

(A/N: Kill me later, I've been really busy and havent had much time for writing, but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!)

As much as she dreaded going back the next day, she knew it was inevitable. She told Lupin nothing about the night's events because after all, what difference would ask Malfoy whether or not he had ever loved anyone before, do to affect the war? Nothing, that's what. So, she had kept her mouth shut when Lupin had asked her if anything new had happened. She had just continued brewing the Animagus potion that was only a month in. She mentioned nothing about the window that had, as soon as she arrived back at the cabin, turned a pitch black, so menacing it could not even storm. She wondered briefly why it seemed so brutal, so unforgiving. It was silly to think of it as a living thing, but that was what it seemed like. Maybe it would get better, though that was certainly doubtful. She also wondered about the pills she had seen Draco taking, as there were several of them rolling about on the tray that the elves provided him every evening. It was sad that all she ever did was make him mad, but part of her wondered why she thought that in the first place. After all, he was almost a murderer. Though, he had threatened to kill many people in his time, but he had never actually carried out his threats. Maybe today would be the day when he finally used his extensive knowledge in the dark arts to do her in.

Alas, she pushed these thoughts out of her mind and grabbed the massive Axminster rug and Moody's old invisibility cloak and took flight towards the Malfoy manor.

When she arrived, she had already made up her mind not to mention what she had asked him the night before and hopefully, but not likely, he had already forgotten. Reluctant to go as she was, she grabbed the large Axminster rug and invisibility cloak. She tucked her journal into her small backpack along with her4 favorite onyx quill and set off into the night once again. She vaguely wondered why she even bothered to bring Moody's invisibility cloak anymore since Malfoy knew she came every night anyway. She was however surprised that he hadn't told, as far as she knew, anyone about her nightly visits. Then again, he might just be waiting for the right time to strike. 'Here's to another night of hell', she thought to herself as the Malfoy manor came into view. Tonight was the night of Lupins transformation, so she more than likely wouldn't be seeing him in the morning. She wondered where he would be going, and hoped that he got away from everyone the best he could.

She stopped her train of thought when she had finally arrived at the mansion. She made her way directly towards Malfoy's room, but when she got to the window, no pale head was sticking out like it usually was, waiting to torment her. In fact, Hermione found herself anxious as to why he wasn't there; she glanced around her room and didn't see him. 'Where could he be?' she thought as she flew around to the other side of his room to better see through the other windows. This was when she saw him. Lying in a pool of some bluish liquid, Malfoy was laying near his open dresser. No one seemed to know that anything was wrong with him at all, as even Lucius would probably have a doctor come and see what was wrong with his one heir. Though, perhaps Lucius was the one who caused him to be lying there, clearly unconscious in the first place. The windows were wide open, as if Malfoy had just sent his owl out into the night sky and then dropped to the ground of his own accord. Hermione flung off the invisibility cloak and watched as it fell gracefully to the Earth some 3 stories below her as she flew straight into Malfoy's room, the sides of the large rug tugging at the open window frame.

She looked around for any reason as to why he would have been in this situation and tried to discern how much blood had been lost, if any. This was when she noticed that there didn't seem to be any blood anywhere, only this bluish liquid. The strange thing was that there were gashes on his arms and his legs, but the liquid seemed to be trailing out of the cuts. Could this have been Malfoy's blood, and if so, why was it blue? Without a second thought, she knew he had to get some sort of medical attention, even if it was by her. She picked up his blue stained clothes and placed him on the right side of the rug.

"Scourgify," she cried at the mess in the middle of the room, and with a flick of her wand, the white carpet was immaculate once again. Before she took flight through the open window, she laid pillows under his bed sheets, in hopes that it might make the house elves believe that he was still asleep. She knew it would never fool Lucius but by some random stroke of luck, he wouldn't come in that morning, or perhaps she would already be back by the morning. However, he had quite obviously lost a lot of... whatever this substance was and she wasn't entirely certain if this was endangering his health. She willed herself to stop thinking about stupid things. The fact was, she had only been thinking for maybe 5 seconds, but it seemed like she had wasted too much time already, and she didn't even know how long he had been lying there in the first place. When she was sure that she had done everything she possibly could have, she set off.

She went as quickly as she could, keeping hold of him and not falling off herself. When she arrived at her cabin, she realized that Lupin wasn't anywhere in the cabin due to his transformation. Of all the luck. She was losing time and it seemed that he wasn't breathing as much as before. She thrust the door open carelessly and brought him into her own room and laid him on her bed. A swift glance to the faux-window shook her slightly, as it was completely stark white, no emotion whatsoever. She quickly summoned gauze and took off his shirt, only to find thick gashes on both his stomach and his back. Some so deep they cut into the muscles, which were also tined blue. She was unable to comprehend why anything seeping out if him was any color but red. Running to the levorotary, she looked for any kind of potion that would help her. She recognized a bright pink, sticky substance that Lupin had told her would cure cuts and abrasions, though it was only recommended for shallow ones.

"This will have to do for now," she said out loud, and scurried back to Malfoy. The gauze around his arms and legs seemed to be holding, but the bandages wrapped around his midsection and his back were already soaked through. She quickly unwrapped all of his bandages and applied the thick, pungent potion onto his less grievous wounds. Right before she went to apply the remainder of the potion on the large gashes on his torso; she froze.

'Why was she even helping him in the first place; she thought. What fresh hell had overcome her where she had basically broken into his house and brought the enemy across her own border? Hadn't she said no sooner than a few weeks ago that she would like nothing more than to see him dead. She would have relished in the sight of him lying in his strange blue blood, but how was she here, caring for his wounds like he was a real human being? This was ridiculous!'

"You're fraternizing with the enemy!" Ron would have said, turning more red than his hair.

Oh the humiliation! If he died, they would all know she had been trying to save a would-be murderer; a follower of the most feared wizard in the last century himself! If he lived, however, he would surely make fun of her and berate her for it. Never grateful, that one. It was impossible for him to apologize or to thank anyone for anything, of that she was certain. But, then again, this young man, lying in front of her was dying and did she really need that on her conscience, at the very least? Suppose she fixed him up enough that she knew he would live, but get him back to his house where, when found, he would be pampered and fussed over...

Fine, then she would help, but only because she grew up with some sort of morals, and out of pure curiosity as to his peculiar wounds. She summoned an empty vile out of nowhere and filled it with the blue substance. When she had set it aside, she set to work.

While the small cuts on his arms and legs had healed almost immediately, the large, deeper ones proved to be significantly more challenging. The sticky substance stuck to her fingers and slowly caked up, making it more and more difficult to move them and get into the bottle. She made due with what she had, but it still took several hours longer than expected due to the lack of equipment she had to work with. When the substance was completely used up and all the wounds were covered the best they could be, she rewrapped his wounds and set off with Malfoy floating behind her gently. For the first time, he looked peaceful, his face was relaxed and his breathing was returning to normal. He only looked this calm when he slept, and even then sometimes nightmares plagued him.

She traveled at a steady pace towards his house, and wrapped the invisibility cloak around them both to ensure that Master Malfoy wasn't waiting in his room, had suspected anything, though it was just now dawn. She dropped him off in his bed and turned away swiftly, making sure to leave no trace of her behind. She willed herself not to do it, but she still turned around and took one last glance at the tyrant, fast asleep in a bed fit for a king. 

Review!


	10. The Truth

Chapter 10

The Truth

Blink... Again... Again... Bright lights.

Alarmed.

"Where am I...?"

"Lay down, sirs..."

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're in your bed...shhh..."

"Why can't I bend my arms... or move...?"

"Sirs, you were found here... like this..."

"Like what?..." Hazy...

"Oh sirs..." White...

Unconscious.

Hermione awoke later after dropping Malfoy off around five that morning. It was now... she checked her watch.

4:30! How had she slept so long? She wondered where Lupin was... if he was asleep in his room or if e had set off for the Malfoy's to keep watch already.

Stiffly, she got up and knocked politely on his door. When there was no response she walked in slowly. No one there. If he was at the manor and had caught sight of Malfoy Jr., he had to be wondering what was going on. If he wasn't even back from wherever he went during his transformation, then she still had time to make up a story as to what happened last night. She could always just say nothing out of the ordinary happened, however, if Draco wasn't healed by the time Lupin caught a look at him, then she would have to make something up. Then again, she didn't even know what happened to him in the first place. The only thing she would have to lie about would be sneaking him into the cabin.

Pushing these uneasy thoughts to the back of her mind, she set off to take a shower as some of the thick bluish liquid had settled in on her arms and spattered on her clothes and even on her face. It was, for lack of a better word -- Disgusting.

After she was done getting cleaned up and had eaten, she continued to work on her potion to become an animagus. She was mildly surprised to find that the potion was not entirely unlike a very advanced Polyjuice potion. Though, after all, it was going to alter her appearance just as that particular potion would, only this time it would be at will and for longer than an hour. She had borrowed Wolfsbane out of the medicine cabinet, though she wasn't sure what it would have been used for. Though she had already set her eyes on becoming a little brown barn owl, those ingredients to change into whatever specific animal the person wanted to be were added last, so she didn't need to get those ingredients anytime soon. If needed, she could still change her mind.

It was now 8 o'clock and she was busy working on what she would say to Lupin when he came home. Before she could work out all the little things, the front door opened and Lupin strode in looking weary and older than usual, but inevitably healthier than he had looked mere days before his transformation.

"Hello there Hermione, how are things going with your studies?" he said casually, setting his moth eaten grey coat on the table and turning on the kitchen light. Hermione dismissed his question.

"Were you at the manor or..." she implored, trying not to sound suspicious.

"No, unfortunately I had to skip today's watch because though I changed back into... myself this morning, Minerva wanted to meet with us today, but I knew you were busy so I told her she could just bother me with the details then, and I would tell you later. It really wasn't that exciting actually..." Lupin pondered.

"What was it about then?"

"Nothing really, just that no one has really found anything new out. Though, she did say that our Intel on the Zambini "soiree" was actually helpful. Apparently they had several kegs of Fire Whiskey lying around and a man named Napoleon McOwens was apprehended in the Hogshead Inn, completely inebriated. He didn't even remember why he was there or how he got there. He was apprehended by Moody, who was having a drink himself, coincidentally. And although McOwens didn't know how he got there, we did, only because Tonks watched him from outside the mansion and she followed him there. It wasn't too far away, he took the train because we guess he couldn't figure out how to apparate in his current state. Either way, he was captured and is in questioning as we speak. So did anything happen to you while I

was gone?"

"Nothing really," she mumbled. She was usually a bad liar too, she hoped he didn't notice that she wasn't looking him in the eyes.

"Anything new? At all?" he pressed.

"No, " She lied again. He dropped the matter somewhat indignantly and headed towards the bathroom.

"Well, I'm a wreck and I need my sleep so don't bother to say goodbye when you leave. Goodnight Hermione," He walked off.

"Goodnight professor," Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. Well, she definitely didn't feel as worthless as she did back when they were assigning her meaningless jobs. Now maybe she was helping with the war effort. However, she would have to

stop saving the e enemy from now on. She decided to set off towards the manor.

Blink...Blink...

"What fresh hell!" the blonde boy yelled from his ruffled bed. "Kito! Get filthy ass in

here!" From far away, a crash could be heard, then loud shrieking, then the loud stumbling on the stairs, and then finally a polite, somewhat quiet knock on the door.

"I said come in now, vermin!" The door creaked open and Kito stumbled in, looking frightened and had a large lump on his head.

"Why am I wrapped up in all these?" Malfoy stuttered.

"Us house elves don't know sir, but everything was..." he trailed off.

"Everything was what?" Silence.

"Everything was bloody what?" he yelled menacingly, wincing and clutching his stomach.

"Well sir, everything was... blue... again. You were found with the bandages on." Malfoy's face went white. "We already changed the bandages twice"

"Did my father ... do this?" Why couldn't he remember? 'But it had to be him right, I mean who else could have gotten in the house undetected?'

"None of the house elves knows sir, and Master Malfoy and Mistress are still on their trip to Bangkok, they'll be back in two days me thinks, sir."

'So it couldn't have been my father, which means if he wasn't in the house, then it could have been anyone. It could've been.." His thoughts trailed off.

"I wish for these bandages to be removed, fetch charlotte and have her remove them or replace them, whichever seems necessary. Then I want dinner. Hurry up!" he yelled and Kito jumped and darted from the room.

"That wasn't very nice, Malfoy," Hermione drawled slowly from the window.

Draco's head snapped around violently. Even at, the first glance, he seethed and glared. He didn't even know what to say to her. .She was always near him when she shouldn't be. Always talking to him when she should just shut her mouth. Whining when she should be taking action…. Winning when he failed so miserably . He would never admit that thought. Now he was even angrier. How much of that had she heard?

"You're looking sickening tonight Malfoy, Maybe even more pale than usual," she snickered, carefully concealing her slight care. It wasn't care really … it was more curiosity. Obviously she had done a decent job on his bandages, as he was still alive. Whether that was a good ting or not was debatable of course.

"Stifle your flattery woman, let's cut to the chase. You did this to me. Why? H e actually thought she wouldn't have been able to do it, a mudblood. Not only that, but she didn't have the guts to take him on, but it was at least mildly entertaining to watch her puff up in indignation.

"I most certainly did no such thing. Whoever did it probably hated you as much as I…" She paused. They were coming. She disappeared from under the cloak and waited impatiently on the house elves to change his bandages. As Malfoy slowly pulled off his shirt, he turned and cast a smirk out the window where he knew it would make uncomfortable. Hermione blushed involuntarily.

The house elves first took the bandages off his arms. The cuts there were completely gone, as were the ones on his legs. Hermione knew that the elves could have had cut healing potions stronger than she had ready, but she was still taken aback by how clear and untainted his skin was. Pure and smooth as alabaster, though she had never felt it, at least it looked… ungodly. The house elves started unwrapping the bandages around his midsection slowly, almost tantalizingly.

'What was she thinking? Nothing about him was tantalizing in the slightest. The only thing about him that could possibly make her mouth waster would be the mere thought of his head on a silver platter. She grinned, but oh no, they were done with taking off his bandages. They were very well on their way to being healed but, as if to confirm her suspicions, the cuts were crusted over blue instead of red. The house elves didn't seem to notice or care, as if they had seen it before, perhaps even many

times.

'Merlin he had such a nice…' Pause. "Piece of shit," Hermione mumbled incoherently.

Unfortunately, the house elves huge ears had more purpose than just looking funny. Both Charlotte and Kito turned their heads, and their ears were cocked slightly

crooked, waiting for another sound.

"What are you idiots looking at, it's just an animal or something in the trees. Did you hear me? Fix me!" Malfoy cut in distracting the, "Actually just forget it, just get out! OUT OUT OUT!" The house elves immediately believed him, after all he was always right wasn't he? That is what they had always been taught and they weren't going to change their opinions now. They scattered quickly. "Caught yourself checking me out

did you?" he grinned as the door closed behind his servants.

'How could he have possibly known that?' she thought. His smirk grew increasingly wide.

"What?" she asked feeling apprehensive… why was he smiling so much?

"What was that granger?" he asked, moving towards the window, still failing to put on a shirt.

" I didn't say anything…" Did she? What if she had said that out loud? She would just die if he had actually hear that. That wasn't even her actual thoughts. Now she was confused. He made her head hurt and that made her furious.

"So you admit that you like my gorgeous body, then you deny that you every said anything. And to think, you call me mean. I think you should apologize t me." He leaned on the window sill watching his perfectly manicured nails, waiting for her response.

"I will most certainly not apologize to a git like you, especially if I never said it in the first place," She huffed. Of course she had said it, because that is that only way he would have known to say anything about it, the sneaky bastard.. Draco found himself liking her obvious distress and n liking this, he became angry, as he shouldn't like anything she did. He hated her so much right now.

He changed subjects. "So, if you watch me every night, then you have to know what the hell happened to me. I assume you know about my… condition, if you will." He knew that she had to have seen the blood, the abnormal blood. Oh, how he hated it, and her. Of course, with her extensive knowledge in such trivial things she should

know what he had… what he was.

"What are you on about Malfoy?" She asked. Why did he think she knew so much about his "Abnormality"

"Well I assumed you knew why my blood was…"

"Blue? No I don't."

"Then forget it, its not even important. What I want to know is, who did this to me?"

"I don't know Malfoy, I didn't see anything." She said plainly, clearly agitated by his stupid questions. He was no longer useful to her if he knew barely anymore about how he got that way.

"Well you had to have seen me lying there."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you weren't surprised when you saw my injuries."

"Fine, I saw you lying there."

"Then who did it?"

"I don't know."

"Then who put the bandages on me? Who saved me, Granger?"

"I-I don't know" "Granger…"

"Why does matter? You're alive aren't you?" She shouldn't have said that, now he knew she knew.

"Granger, now I know you know." Point made. "So just tell me now and get it over with the easy way, before I have to hurt you." He was getting annoyed.

"I don't think you want to know" She bit her lip. He wanted to touch her. Stop. Then it hit him. Her.

"Granger it.. was you wasn't it?" Silence. She decided to leave before he made fun of her, before he tore down her shell. She took off but he yelled after her. "You saved the devil, Granger," he laughed maniacally. She flew back and looked him right in the eyes.

"No Malfoy, I saved a scared…little… boy." She paused, pondering if she should say anymore and then decided against and id returned to her flight into the night.

When she returned back to the Cabin, her heart was still beating exceptionally fast. She shouldn't have told him. Well technically she didn't but she was a horrible liar and he saw right through her. Meanwhile, it seemed that she at least got something interesting out of Malfoy tonight. When she walked in, Lupin was already waiting for her at the kitchen table, as he usually was.

"Good morning, Hermione.. Get anything good? He asked jovially, sipping his coffee. But, she was still in a foul mood now, as it seemed she always was after leaving there.

"As a matter of fact, yes. The Malfoy's are in Bangkok. I don't know why I'm going to bed. Goodnight professor." She said shortly. He ignored her bad attitude due to his obvious excitement. It was very difficult to catch the Malfoy duo, after all. He set off at once.

"Well goodnight Hermione, I'm off to tell Minerva the good news."

Hermione mumbled her goodbyes and headed towards her bedroom. But when the front door slammed shut, she didn't go to bed. Instead she headed for the reading room and searched for books that would help her in her current quest. A kind of psychotic fervor to understand was coursing through her. Book after book she went through. Magical. Maladies, Secret Diseases of the Malformed, Malformations in the Magical Community, and finally the book she had been looking for, _Vomica,_ full of dark curses and unpreventable abnormalities. She flipped through the book, looking for anything that even remotely resembled Malfoy's problem.

"Blood, blood... come one!" Hermione mumbled loudly. As if the book had understood her, its pages began to turn at an inhuman speed, right to... Hermione read to herself.

_Fuse of Cruor_

Infusion of Blood

"Some cultures in mostly South American countries started a ritual of transferring the blood of a certain animal the person portrays. Only a small amount of blood is transferred and is usually dropped into the mouth of the victim. The blood is sterilized, usually, to avoid contamination or disease. These ceremonies are closely watched by family members and sometimes mediwitches in the more stable environments.

"Some believe these rare rituals were the beginnings of Vampirism, as no one knows how far back these ceremonies date back. More often than not, these ceremonies are performed by gifted individuals, very familiar with the event, so as to avoid even further complications. Many people also believe that these small infusions of blood make the person stronger, and more like the animal they have chosen. For example, a fox or a rabbit may make the person quicker or stealthier.

"However, no record of any magical blood infusion has been documented, except one. A nobleman in the early 18th century, Pierre di Leon, was fascinated with thestrals. He read about these rituals and would have loved nothing more than to become more like one. So, he had his servants perform the task and it went off without a hitch for many years. Unfortunately, it was very ill-advised to tamper with magical blood. Fifteen to twenty years after he transferred the first of the blood, he was found repetitively on the floor for strange reasons he could not remember. His diary was discovered later, after his body was found mangled for no reason in the dungeons of his own home. His diary explained about how he believed the thestral in him had grown to want to escape, flee and part from his physical body. It was literally tearing him apart, and eventually succeeded. No knowledge of tampering with any type of magical blood infusions has since been documents and has been determined as illegal to all of the magical community for around seventy years."

Hermione was in shock. What was Malfoy, for he couldn't be all human. It was as slightly ironic that he didn't have the "pure blood" that he preached about. Though, she could still be mistaken, though everything seemed to fit. If this was true, then what could Malfoy have been. Perhaps it was a clue that his blood was blue. What animal had blue blood? It was on the tip of her tongue. Draco Malfoy, Draco, Draco..._Draconis_... A dragon.


	11. Behind Enemy Lines

Chapter 11

Behind Enemy Lines

Hermione woke up surprisingly early the next afternoon, around noon, seeing as though she only got four or five hours of sleep after all the extensive researching she did the night before. Her dreams had been plagued with dreams of Harry turning into a thestral who promptly turned into Draco who was bleeding blue from his eyes. He turned into Delores Umbridge, who turned into...

She awoke groggy, but couldn't go back to sleep so she got up unwillingly and ate lunch and showered. She attempted to look for more information about Malfoy's illness, but found no other book with any new information. There were an extensive number of books here and if she couldn't find any other context with that in it, then it MUST be very rare. Grudgingly, she halted her search and decidedly worked on her animagus potion which was the exact shade of pink that it was in the book. She was at least two weeks ahead of schedule. Wonderful.

She spend the rest of her time either researching more potion or defense spells for the hell of it, or cutting up spare ingredients for her potion that she would need in the future. For now it needed to simmer. She wrote a letter to Harry and Ron, and one to her parents, while stroking her cat Crookshanks. He had somehow managed to catch a stray mouse in the house and was happily mutilating it. Ew...

"Hermione, I'm home! Minerva is with me, but she can't stay long, so hurry up and get out here!" Lupin yelled from the front doorway. If McGonagall was here it had to be important, right? She rushed out of the room, flinging Crookshanks unceremoniously off the couch.

"Yes professors?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We have some good news and some bad news for you. Bad news: McOwens, the perpetrator that was apprehended in the Hogshead two days ago... he committed suicide. Fortunately, however, we coaxed information out of him about some of Voldemorts past, as they knew each other in their school days. This may have allowed Arthur, Harry, and Ron better Intel about the next horcrux, Helga Hufflepuffs teacup. This will leave only two horcruxes left. One of which is in his own body. Unfortunately, we can no longer, obviously, receive any more information from him, as he is no longer with us. That is all; I need to return back to Hogwarts. Farewell and good luck Hermione," she said and disapparated in a loud Crack.

"Since the Malfoy's were indeed spotted in Bangkok, there will be a team of Aurors and such, sent into attempt capture before they are to return home tomorrow evening," Lupin stated easily with a smile on his face," Everything is working out. I am so glad I found you that one day almost two months ago in Hogsmead. You three are doing a wonderful job, and are exceptionally dedicated to it. I want you to know I'm proud." He may have realized he said too much and was acting like a parent, for he coughed uncertainly and mumbled something unclear. "Well have, err, fun tonight Hermione, or something," he said, and walked away.

"Right, fun," Hermione snorted. Fun would likely never occur if Malfoy was involved in any way. Never the less, she headed off with her notebook, cloak and rug. When she got outside, she realized that it was snowing lightly, enough to cause her chills. This sucked. She drew her jacket closer to her body and set off into the snowy sky.

When she arrived, she uncovered only her head, as it was so cold; she left the rest wrapped around her body. The material was relatively light and thing, however, so it really didn't have much use, except to maker her look like a strange floating head. Malfoy glanced out his window; she saw he had been pacing rather fervently before spotter her drifting outside his window.

"Waiting for m-me w-were you?" she shivered out.

"Don't let it go to your head, but I had to ask you something," he said snobbily.

"Whi-which was?" So cold.

"Quit stuttering Granger."

"My sincerest apologies your asshole, f-for your information it's a b-bit cold out here!" she yelled.

"You stupid muggles, no back bone. Come in here so I can interrogate you," he announced, opening the window for her to clime in while locking the door with his wand. She wasn't stupid. He was more than likely just trying to get her into the house so he could catch her and torture her and maim her! Never!

"Granger, you idiot, get in here."

"Are you crazy, I'd rather freeze!" she said stubbornly, teeth chattering violently.

"I'm not going to kill you Granger, I think we have already established that. If I was going to kill you, I would have done it already. Just stop resisting and get in here. I'll even put my wand all the way over here." he said indicating his desk all the way across the room. This was probably not a good idea but...

"Fine, but don't try anything funny Malfoy, or you'll be back to being a little white bouncing ferret." He cringed absentmindedly.

"Whatever," he said as she climbed through his window with the rug floating behind her.

"Stay?" she asked it, and surprisingly it did as it was told, hovering lightly outside the window that Malfoy closed. She felt locked in.

"Now, Why did you save me Granger, tell the truth. I still have plenty of Veritarserum in my cabinet."

She paused. This was all he wanted to know? are you serious?

"Why do you want to know" she implored.

"Because no one would have ever... just tell me Granger."

"Well, it was..." Why did she save him? That was a good question. "I did it because..." Why was this such a hard question? " You were just lying there... I don't know, it was instinct I guess. IF you saw someone lying in a pool of blood, wouldn't you... oh, of course not. Never mind." She said lamely. OF course he wouldn't.

"Why do you say that? That I wouldn't..."

"Because I know you wouldn't! That's how you are, you have no... emotions. Unless you couldn't anger and... no wait, that's it."

"Don't act like you know anything about me granger. You know nothing." he said angrily, slightly proving her point.

"I can tell you that you aren't a death eater, but you desperately want be one. You are angry and unhappy with your life and you are seldom found not insulting everyone around you because it makes you feel better about yourself. You're a spoiled rich boy who has earned nothing yourself in your entire life. That is who you are. " She said, matching his anger perfectly.

"You're wrong."

"I'm wrong?" She started incredulously, "And how's that?"

"I'm not a death eater because I chose not to be. I have to tell my father that I want to become on because otherwise he would commit me to such torture and make me join anyway so why risk the pain? As for the other things... I am angry because, have you seen my father? You would be angry as well don't you think?"

"You sound like you're blaming everything on your father," She said scathingly, trying to mask her surprise at his outburst.

"Well look what he did to me!" and he grabbed his wand from his desk and pointed it at his arm. Hermione was startled. A large gash appeared, dripping blue all over his immaculate white carpeting.

"I can't... I don't.. know what to do! I still haven't found out who did this to me, " he trailed off sounding slightly defeated and angry at the same time, if that was even possible.

"I don't think you were attacking by anyone" She said quietly.

"What do you mean? OF course I was attacked! You of all people should know that!"

"No, I believe you did this to yourself."

"Excuse you, why would I..."

"Shut up Malfoy! Listen to me," And she explained all about what she read. To her amazement, he looked surprised.

"You mean to tell me... it's actually, like, living?"

"Something like that. How did you not know that? I mean it is a part of you, whether you like it or not."

"Well, they did say it could happen, I just didn't believe..."

"Who? What all do you know? What did they do? Who's they?" She asked in quick succession.

"The death eaters of course, on the dark lord's orders. Said something about an experiment. They're only normally supposed to do a couple of fusions over many years, but..." he paused.

"What?" She was captivated now, never mind the fact that it was Malfoy she couldn't look away from.

"They completely.. they did.. a complete transfusion. Right when I was born. My mother of course, was against this."

"You mean to tell me you have NO blood that isn't a dragons?" He nodded.

"They said it would make me different.. stronger. And it has, I'm very skilled, more so than I should be, I'll admit."

"But you could be dead at any point, with it wanting out. Aren't you afraid?"

"Malfoy's have no fear, Granger. Especially me. However, I do not believe that the Dark lord expected me to live. He had a grudge against my father at the time and what better way to punish him than to kill his only son? But, because I lived, he wants to include me in his plans.

"What are those?"

"I don't know, I'm not permitted to know, which I might add is complete bullshit, since it's me they're talking about in the first place."

"So, you aren't a death eater? I just don't understand. What about what happened at Hogwarts? Dumbledore..."

"A monstrosity. My father told me to go, didn't bother to tell my mother. Thought it was high time I got active. She found out, but couldn't go against his orders to stop me or he'd have killed her. I went but I just.. couldn't do it." He didn't understand why it was so important that she understand he was not a murderer. He didn't know what he believed anymore.

"I'm confused. I don't know what to do. If you tell anyone that, I'll hurt you, but the way," he finished thoughtfully.

"Now, now Malfoy. We both know you wouldn't hurt a fly." she said in a babyish voice and resisted the urge to pinch his porcelain cheeks. What he didn't know was that she had a new found respect for him, even if only a little. He glared at her after her response, so she just kept going. This was truly how they communicated best.

"Oh wittle Malfoy, do you need a hug?" he looked affronted.

"Maybe a kiss..." he said winking. He couldn't believe he just said that... and to a mu---

And then he felt it, cool and pristine on his lips, like all of the wonderful things in the world all rolled into a split second. She had actually kissed him.

'She just kissed me.'

' I just kissed him'

'What the hell!'

'What the hell!'

Her automatic reaction was to bolt. Run for her dear sweet muggleborn life. Run like she had never run before. She got up and grabbed her bag that had been sitting next to her, as well as the large invisibility cloak, She opened the window and carefully backed onto it, never once glancing at his face which must have been full of such anger at her act and disgust at who she was. She didn't even know why she did it. WHY DID SHE DO IT! When she was securely fastened onto the rug with her vice-like grip on its tassels, she chanced a glance at him. She couldn't determine what his face was contorted into. It wasn't necessarily anger, maybe confusion? Inner turmoil? Either way he would never let her live down what she had just done. And to even imagine Harry or Ron's opinions on the matter. She looked down at her hands as she was not yet covered by the cloak. This was probably a good time to leave. She turned to go.

"Wait!" she turned back around. HE seemed to be struggling with what he was going to say.

"Save me." What?

"Excuse me?" He wouldn't say it again. HE knew she had heard him "How?" she said instead.

"I don't know but I can't..." Come with me. We can protect you. Your parents are gone. This is the perfect time." He blinked. Was this what he wanted?

"I won't be friends with Potter." he said blankly. She smiled.

"This is not a good idea, I just know it," she stated plainly. He nodded.

"But we can try. If you try, that is. Don't expect some kind of royal treatment, and also, if this is some kind of ploy that you think will help you do anything for the death eaters in anyway, they will not hesitate to kill you." It was true, really.

"It is no ploy... I don't know what else to do." She nodded.

"Hop on then."

When they arrived at the cabin about an hour later (he had grabbed ALL his belongings it seemed and it took longer for the rug to make it back with all the extra weight. They walked in slowly, Hermione in the lead. Lupin was in the shower, she knew, as she could hear the water running. They hurriedly moved all of his things into her room, as she didn't know where else to put it. That was when she noticed the window was as sunny as could be. And Malfoy was smiling.

"Hey Malfoy, you're an ass!" she yelled. He scowled.

"What the hell, Granger?" The window started raining.

"You're really good looking," she hated herself for saying that, but she really had to see if...

"What the hell again! What are you on!" The window turned foggy. It all clicked. The window was somehow connected to Malfoy's emotions, though she didn't know why. That was why it was always so horrible. Hurricanes and snowstorms and whatnot.

"Ignore all of that Malfoy." She started for the door.

"What, so you don't think I'm good looking?" She didn't even dignify that with a response.

"Stay here," Lupin was out of the restroom.

"Hello professor," she said warily. He jumped.

"Oh, hello Hermione, you startled me. I didn't even know you were home. Get caught yet?" He chuckled.

"Well, no professor, but I... we might have a little bit of a problem." Malfoy stepped out of her room and Lupine's smile faltered and vanished.

"Yes... indeed," he said eyeing him with something that resembled confusion and suspicion.

Something wicked this way comes, indeed


	12. Back to Headquarters

Chapter 12

Back to Headquarters

Lupin was shell shocked for quite some time, making the silence around them awkward and confused. Not one of them knew what to say. Draco wanted to explain, but how would he even begin? Hermione wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if Lupin was upset or mad, or oh this was all her fault. Lupin was just now registering that Draco was indeed standing right in front of him.

"So, I guess we should start out with why you're here Draco, that may start to clear some things up I suppose..." Lupin said quietly, still bewildered. Hermione appeared to be unharmed so how in the world did the youngest Malfoy show up here, if not with her help? And if it was with her help, then why did she allow this? Something was more than a little fishy. Malfoy had still not answered. "Well?"

Malfoy shook his head and looked at the floor, which suddenly became quite interesting apparently.

Hermione took this silence as he was not going to answer, so she began to talk instead, saving the little vermin for some reason. Her mind drifted first to the kiss...NO.

"Professor, I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do. Well, it all started when..." Hermione began to tell the tale of Draco and herself, leaving out pieces that to her were either extremely embarrassing or just... well he didn't need to know everything. She didn't realize how much had happened in the last 3 months. Lupin had left her to go on his transformations. Hermione had realized, somewhere along the way the Malfoy just had really bad luck. He was in the wrong places at the wrong times with the wrong people. He grew up in the wrong family. Of course, there was no doubt that he wasn't at least slightly evil, the little ferret. Even with the worst upbringing, one would think that he might be a little nicer, what with living away from his family for most of the year at Hogwarts. No matter.

"And that's what happened Professor. I do hope you aren't extremely angry with me. I wanted to tell you, really I did, but I just didn't know what you would do if I did. My curiosity has always been a problem sir, I'll understand if you want to..." Hermione babbled on, only to be interrupted by Lupin

"That is quite enough," Lupin said, sounding an awful lot like Dumbledore used to, before he...

Lupin nodded apprehensively. "That is an interesting story Hermione, but I would like to hear Draco's input on this whole... situation, if I may." Draco mumbled something unclear. Lupin inclined his head as if to say "Go on, now."

Draco finally shifted his gaze to that of Lupin's who was staring at him inquiringly. Something that old fool Dumbledore used to do. How he hated that look he used to give him before he...

"What do you want to know? Do you want to know how I do not wish to be a Death Eater after all? That I don't want to be my father? I do not think I need to inform you of anything. I needed out, or I would have died, either physically or mentally, whichever came first. There was nothing that would have stopped me from leaving. Her... Granger just came at the right time and helped me on my way out," Draco spat uncaringly, like him leaving his home, seemingly forever, was just a walk in the park.

"Are you saying that you were planning on leaving before Hermione and I began our... patrols?" Lupin asked earnestly, he knew this game.

"No, well, that is to say yes. No. I needed to get out okay? Do you not understand what that man has put me through all these years?" He wasn't about to be nice. Just because he needed to run, certainly did not mean that he had to be all buddy-buddy with them. They had never given him a helping hand. Hell, they had turned him into a rodent. Well, perhaps it wasn't necessarily them, but it might as well have been.

"I understand that you needed to leave, Draco, but what I do not understand is why you are standing with Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn, forgive me Hermione, and myself, a... _half-breed. _Do you often place yourself in such company? I am afraid I'm confused. Please, enlighten me." Lupin wasn't going to be nice to the little snot. His father had more or less gotten him fired. He still help some animosity towards the family in general, though he knew this was more than a little unfair, it was hard not to be biased. _'What a hypocrite I have become,' _Lupin thought to himself.

"No, _Professor,_ however, my present company has nothing to do with anything. Would you like to grow up being taught to murder, torture, and otherwise maim? Do not mistake me," Draco said, noticing the look of shock on Lupin's face, "I will hurt if I have to; however I do not take the intense pleasure in it that my father does. I fear for my mothers mind half of the time. I wish she would have gotten away from that man when she had the chance," Draco looked angry.

"Has your mother been put under the Imperius curse?" Lupin implored. Now that his mother and father were in custody, this would either be extremely valuable information, or they had already figured it out. By the looks of it, Hermione had not told Draco that the people who now had him technically under custody, also held his parents.

"Of course not! What do you think we Malfoy's are, barbarians? My father would sooner kill my mother than put her under a curse. He has never physically injured her, as far as I am aware. But there are many things worse than a physical beating, professor, as I am sure you are aware. Mind tricks are my father specialty. It is very hard to escape them. I have come to my mother before, on several occasions, imploring, nearly begging her to come with me. The two of us, we could escape this life. But, of course she would have none of it. This house was where she belonged. With Lucius; with all of her worldly possessions. For, do you understand that she is nothing without her materials and her name? They would have hunted us both down, singled us out and killed us. It was much better to wait in the sanctity of our own home than risk being thrown into the world without anything? Not even a name? I stopped suggesting the idea when I was around 13. It seemed useless to me then, and it still is. Narcissa will never leave Lucius Malfoy, no matter how much he mistreats her. It is the classic form of abuse of the mind. She doesn't even know it is wrong any more." Draco trailed off.

Lupin paused, and Hermione, beyond herself, was close to tears. And she thought she had it bad, living with the famous Harry Potter, having him reap all of the glory. Fearing for her life. But he, by the looks of it had had it much worse. Much worse indeed. Lupin finally nodded.

"That will do for now, Mr. Malfoy. I will get back to you both in just a moment." This was certainly anew twist in events.

Hermione and Draco both head back to her bedroom, pointedly ignoring the grey window and each other. Hermione wanted to sleep, but isn't sure if she trusts Draco in the house, especially when she is in such a vulnerable state. However, if he had wanted to kill her, he would have done it by now. She curls up on her bed. Draco sits in the chair near her armoire and thinks, as if he didn't do enough of that already.

'Why am I here? What happens if my parents find me? What if I'm tortured by these crazy Voldemort-opposing Gryffindor-freak-loving people? Where is he going to live after this? Will he live? What about his mother? When are his parents getting home? When will they discover he is missing? What is up with that window? This place smells funny,' Draco thought to himself for what seemed like hours. Hermione, by the looks of it, had already fallen asleep. She had been up all night, as had he, but she had been watching him. Why had he put himself under the surveillance of someone who was watching him already? He was making it awfully easy for them to keep an eye on him. He chuckled, this was complete insanity.

Sometime later, Draco wasn't sure how long (minutes? hours?), Lupin walked in quietly, as to not disturb the sleeping Hermione.

"Just so you are aware, I have put a locking spell on the house," Lupin looked straight into Draco's cold blue-grey eyes as he said this, almost as if to show him he blatantly doesn't trust him, "So you cannot even open the doors. There are other spells on it, which I will not divulge to you, but just so you know, I wouldn't try any funny stuff. Please do not confuse my precautions with dislike for you, I just have to make sure every measure is taken to prove your... innocence. For now, however, I am going to ask you to give me your wand until we are all sure that your motives are completely trustworthy." Draco looked at him like he was crazy.

"My... wand? No, absolutely not. I am most certainly not giving my wand to anyone, especially the enemy!" He knew he sounded like he had gone completely insane, and perhaps he had. Look where he was, after all. Lupin stared him down.

"We are the enemy no longer, Draco. We are here to help you."

By this point, Draco noticed that Hermione was sitting up in bed, wide awake. He handed his wand to Lupin unwillingly.

"I see you are awake, Hermione. In that case, I supposed I can tell you what we are going to be doing later today. Around six this evening, we are all going to, oh," at this, Lupin pulled out his wand. "Muffliato," he whispered. Instantly, the look on Draco's face became confused, and he began talking quite loudly.

"HEY! I CANT HEAR ANYTHING!"

"As I was saying, we are going to..."

"THERE'S SOME WEIRD BUZZING IN MY EARS!"

"Number Twelve Grimmauld place. It has been..."

"NO REALLY! I CAN'T HEAR A THING YOU'RE SAYING!"

"Recovered and reinstated under Harry's name. He's the one that..."

"I CAN SEE YOUR LIPS MOVING BUT I DONT KNOW WHAT YOURE SAYING!"

"Taught me this spell." He then whispered the counter curse, and Malfoy looked embarrassed.

"You could have just told me to plug my ears or something," he mumbled.

"Anyways, THAT'S where we're going. Harry and Ron will be there tomorrow morning with Arthur to," Lupin cast a shifty look at Draco, "discuss some _things. _Draco, you will be undergoing a series of tests including magical aptitude tests, visual and physical abnormality checks, hidden talents such as Parseltongue, Animagus traits, et cetera, and of course truth potions and secrecy detectors. Is all of this clear, Draco? I am quite sure you saw all of this coming."

Draco gulps and can think of nothing better to say than, "That great oaf Hagrid better not be there."

"Watch it Malfoy," This was the first time Hermione had spoken this entire time, so it came as a mild shock to Draco who didn't have to time to retort before Lupin cut in.

"Yes, indeed. I would suggest you learn some manners before we get there because you are in our 'care' now and even if you wanted to leave, you couldn't. Plus, you're wandless." Lupin grinned. "Now, you can both sleep. I know neither of you have slept tonight. Nothing can harm you here, I assure you, Draco. You can sleep on the couch in the room at the end of the hall. I dare say Crookshanks finds it quite pleasing." Hermione yawned.

"Well, night D... Malfoy" Yes. They were back to last names, of course.

When Draco awoke, it was near six in the evening, and no one bothered to wake him up. He would have to get used to not being waited on... which sucks. Draco had somehow slept eight hours in this foreign place. He looked down to see Hermione stretched out on the floor near the bookcases on the other side of the room, stroking Crookshanks and reading a book. She had not noticed he had awoken. He watched her for a bit, and Crookshanks watched him. He noticed how she bit her lip when she got to the good parts. Crookshanks noticed him watching her. He noticed how she flipped the page as fast as she could, as if the material would disappear if she didn't. Crookshanks noticed he looked like he had very soft hair, and nice hands to scratch him behind the ear with. Of course, these things disgusted Draco. Crookshanks couldn't take this staring match and lazily got up and sauntered over to where Draco lay.

"Hello, err, cat. Go now, please." Draco said as Hermione turned her head to see where Crookshanks had gotten to. "Please leave." He had never really taken to cats very much. "Get!"

Instead of heading Draco's wishes, Crookshanks eyed him even closer. Suddenly, he jumped up onto the couch where Draco was laying and plopped his body down right where Draco's pillow was. He began to purr very loudly. Draco could swear the entire couch was vibrating. Draco pet it under its chin with one finger, not liking it in the least. It looked like its face had been squashed in. A face only a mother... or Hermione would love.

"He usually doesn't like boys," Hermione said simply, closing her book. "Strange."

"Yes, Indeed. When are we leaving?" Draco asked, trying to avoid Crookshanks stare.

"In like, five minutes."

"Why the hell didn't you wake me?"

"Forgot"

"Like hell, woman!"

"You look fine!"

"Do I really now, thanks for saying." He smirked.

"Shut up."

Lupin later had them perform side-along apparation, and had blindfolded Draco. When then finally got to the house, Lupin used the Muffliato spell on Draco, who didn't even know it because he couldn't see their lips moving as he couldn't see anything at all in the first place. Lupin read the directions to get the door to number 12 to appear and cast the counter curse on Draco. He knocked on the door. They could all hear at least 30 locks being unlocked, it seemed, and some minutes later the door was opened just a crack and then...

"OH REMUS ITS YOU! THANK THE HEAVENS!" Mrs. Weasley shrill voice filled everyone's ears. Draco was startled, as he didn't 'see' this coming.

"Molly, please, try to quiet down," Lupin whispered. Mrs. Weasley mumbled her apologies and led them all inside, watching Draco very closely. Lupin removed his blindfold. He still said nothing. What was there to say?

"EVERYONE THEY'RE HERE!" She announced in that same voice. Hermione visibly winced. Mere seconds later, almost the entire Order came out of the kitchen and down the stairs. Draco stepped back, looking panicky. Hermione squeezed his hand, then panicked and dropped it, realizing that was not something she should have done. Luckily no one noticed. It seemed even Draco didn't notice. Lupin cleared his throat, as there were many voices talking and many people watching Malfoy with disdain.

"Everyone, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are here for several reasons. They..." Just then there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley stepped forward to open the door, mumbling something that sounded like 'now who on Earth could that be!'

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING HERE!" Two voices sounded simultaneously.

"Ron, Harry, _I can explain_..."


	13. Induction

**Before I start, I have to ask a huge favor. I'm horrible at making summaries, so if there is anyone out there that would like to make one for me I would be SO GRATEFUL! Thanks again, now on with the stroy!**

**Chapter 13**

Induction

(A/N) I would just like to say thank you to all of the people that read and reviewed or messaged me. You are what keep me writing! Mucho thanks to all of you! I seriously love all of you, even if you don't review (Though I'd like it a lot! Chuckle.)

"You're early..." Hermione said. They fumed and sputtered a bit. Why was she not acting as surprised and outraged by the fact that there was a Malfoy in the Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters! How could she be so blasé about it when Dumbledore's near killer stood a mere three feet away from all of them at this very moment?

"We finished early so..." Harry started, through clenched teeth, "Wait, we shouldn't be the ones explaining, you should!" Ron seemed too beyond words to even agree with him.

"Lets all sit down, shall we?" Lupin cut in. I believe everyone, including myself, has a little bit of explaining to do." He then ushered everyone into the small kitchen, keeping a careful eyes out to keep Draco, Harry, and Ron separated. Draco looked angry but surprisingly remained quiet.

When everyone was seated at the overly large table in the too-small kitchen, Sirius walked in. He blatantly ignored Draco's look of shocked amazement and took a chair next to Harry.

"Just finished my evening run. Stretching my legs, you know. You'd be surprised how good it still feels to be able to walk amongst the public again, after being in hiding for so long. Plus, I don't even have to deal with Kreachers mumbling." Harry and Sirius both grinned.

"Kreacher?" Draco frowned.

"Shut your mouth you scum!" Ron bellowed out of nowhere.

"What do you mean? Did he run away?" Hermione wondered sadly, ignoring Ron. She had always thought it unfair how the elf was treated.

"Well, actually..." Harry began, "I was visiting about a week ago, you know, and Kreacher was, as always, spewing horrible things about whatever, whoever, and basically anything that moved. Well, when he spoke about my parents, I-I just snapped and went at him. Buckbeak was nearby and has recently taken quite a liking to me, for some reason. It seemed he wanted to help with whatever I was doing and he, well, accidentally beheaded him in mid screech about filthy half-bloods." Harry tried to look even remotely saddened by this ghastly turn of events, but he ended up grinning even wider. Sirius beamed as well. Hermione was angry, but figured there was nothing she could do about it, so she settled on huffing every few seconds. When everyone had calmed down about Kreachers beheading, Lupin decided that it would be better if he did the talking from now on.

"Attention everyone, this is a very important meeting, as it concerns young mister Draco Malfoy," Lupin began. Ron and Harry snorted rather loudly. Lupin went on to explain nearly everything that Hermione Draco, and himself talked about back at the cabin in immense detail. It seemed that every other word, Ron or Harry had something to say such as, "Lies" and "But he's a Malfoy", and most tastefully, "Scum of the Earth!" However, after many tantrums and outbursts by the dynamic duo, Mrs. Weasley dismissed every one of the kids, except Hermione and Draco. She very deliberately ignored the cries of "But we're of age!" Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, Kingsley, Shacklebolt, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, Mad-eye, and several others stayed as well. There was suddenly an intense silence and almost all eyes were on Draco. He stared at the floor, as it seemed he did so often lately.

Well, ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, Kingsley, the Veritarserum if you will." Hours later, and seemingly a million questions and test later, they arrived at the near end. The question he had been dreading had finally been asked.

"Do you have any strange or outstanding magical abilities or abnormalities that you are aware of?" The truth potion was forcing him to say what he did not want to, but there was no stopping it. He suddenly found himself going into a huge explanation about the dragon's blood and what happened to him the night Hermione had saved him. Everyone stared at him in awe and some in disgust, but he could still not stop himself from saying the words that were coming out of his mouth. When he was finished, Kingsley nodded sadly while everyone else was in shock. Hardly anyone had ever even heard of this. After everyone had stopped gasping and gaping and Draco had suffered the most extreme displeasure, Kingsley decided it was time to explain.

"This is indeed not a lie, my friends. In my home country, these intense rituals were more like a rite of passage for women in the olden days. My mother and my sister were both victimized by these strange transfusions of blood. The same man forced the Sphinx's blood, so powerful and dominant, into both of these women's bodies unwillingly. Adiaj Bakrou was the tribal chief at the time. My mother died some fifteen years after her first dosage. My sister was on the brink of death when, miraculously Adiaj Bakrou died of old age. The person who actually did the transfusions is directly linked to the receiver of blood and therefore, when that person dies, the curse is lifted. She was straddling the line of death and it could have been mere days until she finally perished. Therefore, Draco, it is very crucial that you tell me who did this to you."

"Voldemort and his followers, including my own father," The words streamed out of his mouth unwillingly. Many around the table visibly cringed at the name.

"Yes, I believed as much, but who actually PERFORMED the task? I know you were a child, but think hard now, if you can, "Kingsley implored again.

Draco paused. "Voldemort."

At this point everyone around the table had gone silent, except for Hermione who at once began rambling incessantly about how he was going to die. Draco looked stricken and even more pale than usual. Hermione wasn't helping much.

Hermione took the chance and squeezed his hand from underneath the table. She realized what she was doing again and almost dropped it but he squeezed it back and said, "Its okay Granger. She visibly relaxed, but her mind went into a frenzy.

What was she doing? Here she was, holding hands with someone she hated. But… did she hate him, really and truly? N was the honest answer, but she didn't really like him either. Sure he was here; going against basically everything he had ever known or was taught. He had made very clear, however, the he was not necessarily for everything the "light" side of the war was for. The only thing he really was going to fight for was the destruction of Voldemort. Even more so now with the knowledge that the Dark Lords death basically gave him his life back. But, even if he was for this, he was still prejudiced, right? Still angry and self involved. Still a little mal-ferret. But he had come to her. That was enough for now, and she supposed, just this once, she would give him the benefit of the doubt. She smiled inwardly, but little did she know that Draco's insides were squirming and his mind was racing, just as hers had been moments before.

What was he thinking holding Hermione Grangers hand in secret? I t wasn't as if he necessarily liked her in any way. A certain fondness may have appeared only because it was she who helped him in his escape from the Malfoy Manor. If anyone was asked "Why does Draco Malfoy hate Hermione Granger?" They would more than likely answer "Because Hermione is a mudblood, or because she is of muggle decent." He has always let this assumption run wild. He enforced it, even. That was, no on would know how much hell she had put him through at home. Even she had never known. He was always getting into trouble for not being at the top of his class, for that position was always reserved to her. The little grade whore. This, as well as the fact that she and her friends were some of the only people to challenge his word. She had always hated him and so he had happily returned the feeling with equal vigor. It was stupid really, now that he thought about it. Maybe from now on he would give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe. He smiled inwardly. Both Draco and Hermione were brought out of their thoughts by Lupin clearing his throat loudly.

"Well Draco, I suppose there is nothing left to do but to accept you into our care. We cannot let you leave our sight or this place, but then again I doubt you would want to be seen out in the public eye right now, what with the story about the tower… well anyways. I have things to discuss with Harry and Ron, as well as all of the older order members. Hermione you can stay if you like, but as Draco is not in the order, he must leave. If you would like to go with him, you may, and I can have someone relate all of the information back to you at a later time. Draco in case you were wondering, your intentions have been proven and the truth potion should be wearing off. You have been cleared of everything as of thus far."

Mrs. Weasley, suddenly overcome with emotion said, quite loudly, "THE POOR THING! NOT ONLY HAS HE BEEN CAUGHT UP WITH HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED, BUT HE'S AS THIN AS A RIAL! CHILDREN! DINNER, QUICKLY! Lupin, the other meeting can wait until after dinner."

"Of dear Molly, you're going to scare the poor boy away, "Lupin mumbled. She didn't hear him, but everyone else laughed, even Draco. Of course, he stopped himself before anyone had noticed.

During dinner, Lupin had told Harry and Ron about Draco's innocence, but they would still have none of it. Hermione tried to ask Harry how Sirius had felt when no one would believe his innocence either. Harry claimed that this situation was completely different and Ron refused to believe that Draco was even in the room with them in the first place. Hermione scoffed and called them both hypocrites. When dinner ended, Hermione opted to go with Draco, much to the displeasure of Ron and Harry, to show him where he would be sleeping. The room was furnished with three small beds.

"Fred and George should be arriving for the meeting any minute now. You will be rooming with them. "She tried to keep her voice as nonchalant as possible as she knew Draco didn't like the twins, or so she had heard. They sat down and passed the hours while the others were in the meeting by talking about all sorts of different things. Draco wanted to know whose house this was, how she was involved with Sirius Black, all about the house elf heads, who was Kreacher and Buckbeak, and was that the REAL Mad-eye Moody in there? Meanwhile, the meeting that everyone was at downstairs was quite possibly the most important meeting in the modern day Wizarding world.

From downstairs, McGonagall's voice sounded, as she had just arrived.

"I am here to inform you all of the six horcruxes have been found and destroyed. I am very happy and very nervous as well, to tell all of you that it is now time… for action…"


End file.
